


西二旗

by Deerdapan



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerdapan/pseuds/Deerdapan





	西二旗

西二旗

卜凡在一个雨夜捡到了李振洋。

1.  
说捡这个字毫不夸张，那年是卜凡工作转正的第三年，他加完班凌晨一点不到，地铁停运，雨势不减，卜凡撑着伞从公司大楼出来，没走几步路就看见了不远处公交站牌旁边蹲着的李振洋。  
卜凡远远地看了李振洋几眼，头发有点长，像个失意摇滚青年，特别瘦，露在外面的脚踝几乎像一节竹子，蹲在那里淋雨，胳膊搭在膝盖上，伸得很长。  
关我什么事呢，卜凡匆匆经过这个湿哒哒的人，北京这么大，谁都有故事，喝醉睡在路边的比比皆是，说不定人就喜欢淋雨呢，不要多管闲事。可走了没几步，卜凡又折回去了，他心太善了，看流浪猫他都不忍心，何况是这么大一个人。

卜凡是个非典型码农，为什么说非典型呢，因为卜凡此人，身高192，体重140，浓眉大眼，鼻梁高挺，属于那种站在大家面前让人猜，绝不可能猜他是码农的那种外型。  
但如果有人告诉你，卜凡是个码农，大家肯定一点儿不奇怪，因为他和大多数码农一样，背黑色双肩包，理寸头，穿一整套阿迪运动服，鞋子永远穿匡威，有时戴个眼镜，除了身高在地铁里傲视群雄，基本就是码农本农了。  
卜凡算是幸运的，大学没毕业就拿到国内知名互联网公司的offer，这个岗位万里挑一不知怎么就挑到了他，一毕业就背着书包坐13号线来了西二旗，进了中关村，一待就是三年。

卜凡的伞很大，本来买的时候就想有一天能在雨中遇到一个没带伞的姑娘，现在在一个人不人鬼不鬼的失意青年面前派上了用场。  
“你没事儿吧兄弟？”卜凡问，“春天雨也很凉的，再晚点肯定冻坏了。”  
“没事儿，”李振洋把额发向后撩去，让卜凡看清了他的脸，熟人寒暄似的搭上卜凡的话，“刚下班？”  
“昂，”卜凡应道，“不是，哥们儿你住哪儿啊？你也刚下班？”

“我下岗了！”李振洋笑着说，卜凡看他还能笑得出来，好像狼狈的不是他，长得也面善，虽然棱角分明，眼角上挑，显得人很凌厉，但笑起来眼睛眯起来月牙儿似的，就卸下了一部分防御心，问：“为什么？”  
“小公司，老板跑了，”李振洋实话实说，“同事也散了，宿舍被房东收了，没地儿去了。”  
“那你要不跟我回家凑活一晚？”卜凡说，“下着雨你总不能在这蹲一整晚吧，天明了再想办法，天无绝人之路！”

后来李振洋说起这件事总是大笑，说凡子你知道我当时在想什么，我在想果真是天无绝人之路，我最无路可走的时候遇见了一个，把在路边说了三句话了陌生人，往家里带的傻子！  
卜凡就拿眼斜他，说傻怎么啦？没我这么个傻子你能有今天？  
其实也不怪卜凡傻，李振洋说的都是实话，只不过回了家才知道李振洋所谓的公司是个娱乐公司，招了十几个小鲜肉封闭培训，说肯定让他们出道，十几个人练了一年，在一个平凡的早晨起床后，发现老板跑了，公司空了。

李振洋没有卜凡想的那么惨，甚至除了没地方住这一点之外，他过得比卜凡都强。  
卜凡把李振洋从地上拉起来的时候就觉得李振洋又高又瘦，比例逆天，不知道李振洋是专业模特，在去那个什么鬼公司的时候已经在国内小有名气，没到上百度百科的地步，说是新锐不为过，卜凡后来偷偷去网上搜，果然大片成堆，大秀常客，不知怎么就信了个三无公司，足足耽误了一年。  
“我的行李都放快递了，跟他们说好找着地方就发货，”李振洋在卜凡租了三年的公寓里参观，“你这就挺好，我来还能给你分担一半房租……我的妈呀！”李振洋在卧室门口大惊小怪，“你还养猫呐！”

“合着你就是骗租的，”卜凡把他床上的小黑猫抱过来，小猫探着脑袋看李振洋，李振洋跟它大眼瞪小眼，“这是大酱，”卜凡介绍道，“一年前捡的，也是这么个雨天，它在箱子里叫，声儿特小，我都以为我听错了。”  
“捡猫就算了，”李振洋龟毛，不太敢跟猫亲近，“人你也捡，得亏我不是坏人。”  
“我看你也不是什么好人。”卜凡白他一眼。

“你没地儿去怎么会来西二旗？”卜凡把床收拾好，本来让李振洋打地铺，李振洋就开始装可怜，又是什么两天没睡了，又是什么被骗了一年没安全感，卜凡只能把大酱的窝挪走，让李振洋鸠占了鹊巢。  
“漫无目的，”李振洋躺在床上，头发刚吹干，长长的遮了半张脸，被他扎了个苹果头顶着，脸上素素净净，看着不像模特，像个普通帅哥，“上了13号线，总不能去昌平。”  
“那你以后怎么打算？”卜凡躺在他身边，竟然不觉得别扭，李振洋身上香香的，还挺好闻，大酱不习惯睡客厅，悄无声息地跳上了床，李振洋又开始盯猫，心不在焉道：“明天再说吧。”

其实卜凡并不排斥李振洋，尤其知道李振洋是他山东老乡之后，他觉得山东人都是这种四海之内皆兄弟的性格，并且，他这20多年来没见过像李振洋这样的人。  
李振洋所谓明天再说，却全然没有再说的意思，先是在卜凡家睡了三天没出门，行李靠快递，东西也不吃，睡醒了在卜凡家客厅支起了一个简易衣架，一件一件从行李箱里往外掏衣服递给卜凡，卜凡就帮他一件一件挂起来。  
卜凡真是信了李振洋的邪：“你到底多少衣服？？”李振洋头也不抬：“我已经扔了一半了，”说完他笑道，“这回信了吧，我真是模特儿。”

卜凡不认识这些大牌子，他衣柜里常年只有三个牌子，阿迪，优衣库，他们公司的文化衫。他也不了解模特儿这个行业，他的人生除了代码就是游戏，李振洋这样扎着苹果头，叼着烟打电话联系工作的，从没见过。  
李振洋联系了活儿，就自己出门面试，他说去面试，卜凡将信将疑，说没见过半夜去面试的，李振洋就笑，说你没见过的多了，改天哥哥领你见识见识。卜凡撇嘴，李振洋比他大两岁，整天以哥哥自居，没见他多像个哥。  
他这个哥哥，经常半夜出去，清晨回家，卜凡上班能遇上他在楼下买煎饼果子，买了自己不吃，给卜凡让他路上吃，也经常一出门就好几天不回来，卜凡联系不上他，给他留着门，凌晨收到李振洋微信，说在上海，下周回。

卜凡已经习惯他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，感觉旁边床陷下去一块，他就自觉翻身，把床给李振洋让出来，也习惯早晨醒来跟脸上带妆的李振洋打照面，问李振洋这两天还出不出门。  
一般李振洋出远门回来就在家宅几天，有时候接几个小单子，很放松，卜凡可没他这么有弹性，一天到晚都在公司，有回李振洋穷极无聊，中午自告奋勇给卜凡送饭，结果在地铁口就被吓回家了，卜凡等了一天都没等着他人，下班回家质问李振洋，李振洋就振振有词：“13号线跟特么丧尸围城似的，太恐怖了吧？你平时怎么忍受的，骑小黄车都比那强。”  
“这不我攒钱买车呢，”卜凡气笑了，撸袖子准备做晚饭，“我又不会骑自行车。”

李振洋对卜凡买车跟不会骑车这两件事，都很感兴趣，抱着胳膊斜在厨房门口，问：“你想买什么车？全款还分期？你怎么不会骑自行车？上学的时候没学？不会光学习了吧，学傻了吧弟弟？”  
“我公司也不算特别远，如果一直租这儿，买辆省油的B级车就够我一人开了，”卜凡老老实实的答，间或支使李振洋，“给我递洋葱……我不乐意骑自行车行不行？我不乐意！”  
“一人开？你不打算找女朋友？”李振洋给卜凡从冰箱翻洋葱，倚着料理台看卜凡切洋葱，卜凡显然有技术，切了半个洋葱竟然没怎么流眼泪。

“就我这样，哪有时间谈朋友？”  
卜凡一提就心塞，自打干了这行，人生就是代码和加班，周末要睡懒觉，要健身，要开黑，还得看看书提升一下，前阵子他们主管上调，一时找不到合适的人，一个女前辈代理上去了，这女前辈已经怀孕3个月了。  
“我想着今年年底孙姐就生了，”卜凡什么都跟李振洋说，“我还是得修个学位，不然竞争这个岗还是没太有底气。”

“没谈过恋爱？”李振洋饶有兴致。  
“没有。”卜凡已经炒完了一盘洋葱鸡蛋。  
李振洋看了卜凡一会儿，卜凡低着头盛盘，问哥哥你吃不吃胡椒啊？李振洋懒懒地嗯一声，突然话头又一转：“打算买什么价位的？”  
“你说车啊？”卜凡拧了几下胡椒瓶，抬头想，“20来万可以了吧，我怎么得留点存款吧？”

“咱俩才认识三个月，你都把你老婆底儿透给我了，”李振洋端盘上桌，坐下等卜凡把汤端上来，“你还真不怕我偷你存折。”  
“你能不能不寒碜自个儿了？”卜凡盛汤，一人一碗，大酱的猫粮也给它盛好，才坐下接李振洋递过来的筷子，“你这人虽然看着不怎么正经，但本质还是好的。”  
“从哪儿看出来的？”李振洋乐了，卜凡说：“12楼那阿姨在小区夸你，说你不嫌她轮椅慢，老远都等她进了电梯才按楼层，咱们对门邻居你都没见过，扔垃圾也给人家顺下去，对了，你给大酱买零食了吧？还进口的，多钱？我给你报了。”

李振洋摇头：“我不差钱儿。”又补充了一句：“当交伙食费了。”  
“这菜不也是你买的么？”卜凡哭笑不得，筷子敲碗边儿，“你这帐算得……”  
大酱吃饱了就跳到椅子，往餐桌上看，李振洋腾出一只手摸小猫脑袋：“我能问你个问题么，这猫……为什么叫大酱？你养一松狮叫大酱也就算了，哪有给猫起这名儿的？”  
“我捡它那天晚上最后一口食物是大酱汤。”  
李振洋喷了。

饭后卜凡洗碗，李振洋擦桌，俩人都没什么事儿了，难得清闲的周五的夜晚，李振洋跟卜凡都特别珍惜，李振洋坐在沙发上刷手机，时不时抬眼瞄电视里的综艺，卜凡也不打游戏了，在阳台跟家里人视频，大酱在地上玩李振洋的钥匙扣，卜凡出来定睛一看，好么，驴牌的。  
“不要啦？”卜凡指着猫问，李振洋嗯一声，卜凡咂舌：“你真是有钱啊哥哥，我信了。”李振洋耸耸肩，一幅“早说过了”的样子。  
“明天没事儿看车展去？”李振洋看一眼卜凡，卜凡挠头说：“我也想，刚孙姐打电话给介绍了一女孩儿，约明天见一面。”

李振洋默了一下，相亲，难免的，卜凡就算比他小两岁，也到这个年龄段儿了，他心里头有点儿奇怪，多了块小石子儿似的硌得慌，就问：“什么条件？”  
卜凡也有点儿奇怪，李振洋从来不爱管闲事，怎么这会儿关心他的相亲对象，他把大酱抱起来：“孙姐表妹，昌平公务员，老家山东的。”  
“你怎么想的？”李振洋的声音柔软，像个知心大哥哥，卜凡一秒掏心了：“我不知道，你知道吗洋哥，我不知道我现在喜欢什么样的女孩儿，以前我总说喜欢温柔的，现在我心里没想法，睁眼代码闭眼车，梦里还有房子，我能谈恋爱吗，拿什么谈，不谈吧，这不家里打电话，我妈老问这个。”

李振洋全然理解，他虽然没有这烦恼，但中国青年普遍的烦恼他还是感同身受的：“那别去了。”  
卜凡摇头：“孙姐也是一番好意，再说我去见她，万一喜欢上了呢？”说着他有点害羞，低头捏大酱的脸，“条件也挺合适的……”   
李振洋不说话了，他把腿蜷起来，缩在沙发里，卜凡看他这样就笑，说：“哥哥你跟大酱特像你知道吗？我当时去捡你就是因为看见你想到大酱了，都是下雨天，大半夜，你俩都湿透了。”

李振洋一阵失语，他起身去阳台抽烟，身后卜凡劝他：“戒烟吧哥哥！”他也没应，心里发堵，理不清思路，半根烟下去他冷静下来，在五月底的夜风中对自己说，别想了，卜凡是个老实人。  
“你过来。”李振洋回客厅命令卜凡，卜凡抬头：“干什嘛？”李振洋指了一下自己的衣架，说：“你不是去相亲么明天，怎么着，还穿阿迪达斯？”  
卜凡不服气儿，但身体很正直，边过去过说：“阿迪达斯怎么啦？阿迪达斯不是名牌啦？”李振洋笑着从衣架上拎出件黑色T和牛仔外套，说试试吧，弟弟。

2.  
李振洋从来不是按部就班的人，他们家放养式的教育方式让他自由，他想做什么就去做，音乐也好，模特也好。他感兴趣就接触，别人的建议是听的，主意还得自己拿，从小到大他身边也都是这样的伙伴，非典型的离经叛道。  
卜凡这样的老实人他不是没见过，这世上多的是这种人，以往他颇不屑的，现在了解了卜凡，觉得不同人有不同的活法儿，谁也不比谁高贵。他有时候也挺羡慕卜凡，想如果他自己也是个规规矩矩的人，是不是这个时候也已经开始组建家庭。  
可惜他是个弯的。

跟卜凡相处这三个月，李振洋不是没动过歪心思，卜凡这样的极品，要腿有腿，要颜有颜的，说实话在他们圈子里也很难找第二个。但一来最近他跟卜凡都挺忙，一周见不上几回面，二来他怎么看卜凡都是个纯情小白兔，不忍心下手，怕把小白兔吓跑。  
不是一个世界的人。李振洋冷静的时候心里明明白白，但他总有不那么冷静的时候，就觉得自己像龙王，想施展一翻，翻云覆雨地折腾一下，不搞段惊天动地的男男关系誓不罢休。  
可卜凡一说去相亲，李振洋一下子偃旗息鼓了，他看卜凡害羞，心里百味杂陈，他这弟弟连女孩儿的手都没牵过，对爱情期待不已，对卜凡来说初恋太甜了，不能让他李振洋给毁了。

周六卜凡一大早出门了，去挤地铁，没穿李振洋给他的外套，装在他的双肩包里，怕地铁上给蹭脏了。他走了以后李振洋一个人在客厅拉筯，这段时间他做练习生时养成的习惯倒是没丢，一边拉一边琢磨事儿。  
半晌李振洋掏出手机给一熟人打一电话，开口喊对方：“陈总。”对面似乎没存李振洋的号，不过立马想起了李振洋是谁，忙应道：“振洋啊！你小子他妈哪玩消失去了？！”  
陈先生是李振洋以前模特公司的二把手，李振洋去他公司的时候才大二，公司对他也是尽心尽力地培养，李振洋去当练习生没跟旁人商量，结果刚进公司就被扣了手机，很多人就这么断了联系。

“有点私事儿，陈总，”李振洋挺不好意思，直捋头发，“我这刚回北京，最近您看能不能……有什么面试之类的，帮忙推荐一下。”  
那边沉默了有三秒，李振洋当下心想完了，果不其然，陈先生叹气道：“你也是这个圈子的，你也知道，最近毕业季了，单你们学校的实习生就一抓一大把，不缺人，这行业就这样嘛，你不干，多的是人干。”  
李振洋无言以对，看向窗外，听这位昔日的伯乐喋喋不休：“对了洋子，你这年都干嘛去了，好好的玩消失，电话不回，学校那边也休学了，我带你的时候四大你都拍了，接着走完六大你就红了你知道吗！早TM成超模了！”

“再说了，你今年也26了吧？”  
李振洋应了几声就挂了，当初走这一步的时候他不是没想到这个后果，只是如今实打实面对这境遇的时候，他又真的慌了，走秀拍片那几年是攒下不少积蓄，可这几个月他到处接的都是上不了台面的单子，按小时收费还不够当年的零头。  
陈先生没说错，他今年26了，入行他就算晚的，好不容易走出了名堂，又浪费了一年，干模特儿25岁以上基本都转行了，他不能再赖着了。

他还没正经琢磨出什么，手机又响了，接起来是EMS的电话，说有快件给您，您留的地址已经没人住了，李振洋以为是之前网购的什么东西，就让小哥转送西二旗这边儿，结果拿到手一看居然是北服的信封。  
李振洋一时有些恍然，他太久没回过学校了，当时办休学的时候专业课结的差不多了，老师嘱咐他别忘再交最后一次作业，否则没法毕业，他当练习生的时候倒是没忘这事儿，当时学校说手续办完就给他寄毕业证，回头他就忘了。  
这一天也算好坏参半吧，李振洋想，总归不用被卜凡嘲笑大学肄业了。

卜凡晚上回来的时候买了一提啤酒，他一手拎酒一手提东西，肩上披着李振洋的牛仔外套，黑T随意塞在黑色休闲裤里。大酱听见动静就去迎他，卜凡放下啤酒弯腰抱猫，李振洋看了一会儿，挪开了视线。  
“洋哥，咱俩喝一杯。”卜凡摇晃着手里的下酒菜，哈尔滨红肠，周黑鸭，毛豆，都是李振洋的口味，李振洋挺满意：“怎么回事儿啊，约会挺成功呗？”  
卜凡扯一下嘴角：“不聊这个。”

李振洋一听就知道是黄了，果不其然卜凡几杯青啤下肚，就开始藏不住话了，跟李振洋交待：“她说她现在已经有北京户口，这辈子不打算回老家了，必须要找个有房有车的，再不济俩人一块还按揭也行。”  
“人家女孩子提这个要求倒也合理。”李振洋不太爱喝酒，一杯啤酒晃晃悠悠没喝几口。  
卜凡先是点头，又抬头看他租了三年的这个两室一厅的小房子，一口闷了小半杯酒，说：“我不找女朋友了。”  
李振洋想笑：“你总要有个人陪你吧？”

“你陪我就行了，洋哥，还有大酱。”  
“大酱只能陪你十几年。”  
“你呢？”  
“十天？”  
卜凡翻白眼：“好像你找到工作了似的。”

“说真的，哥哥，”卜凡真心实意在为李振洋担心，“你这两天都没出门，到底找着活儿没有？你总不能一直这么……这么……”  
“不务正业？”李振洋补上，卜凡点头：“差不多吧。”  
“那我告诉你一个好消息。”李振洋起身去卧室，把那封快件拿出来，啪一声丢在沙发上，神经质似的大叫：“老子毕业啦！！”卜凡给他吓了一跳，反应过来也喊：“你神经病啊！”两个人放肆大笑，大酱莫名其妙地叫了好几声。

“哎，洋哥，你谈过几，几次恋爱？”卜凡喝多了有点大舌头。  
李振洋认真回想了一下，认真回答：“一次。”  
“不可能吧，”卜凡不相信，“你们搞艺术的不都是处处留情么。”  
“那不是搞艺术的，那是渣男。”  
“是什么样儿的女孩儿啊？”卜凡好奇，“也是模特儿？”

李振洋点了点头，说：“男孩儿。”  
卜凡瞪大了眼看他：“真哒？”李振洋也看着他，只是点头，卜凡惊叹：“太牛逼了！”  
李振洋松了口气，他本来已经做好了准备，如果他在卜凡脸上读出一丝厌恶或不解，第二天就拍屁股走人，而他也知道这种可能性很小，卜凡太善良。  
“你这么好看，男孩儿喜欢你也很正常，”卜凡眼睛红红的，起开最后一瓶酒，六瓶他喝了四瓶半，“你在这里待着不是个事儿，洋哥，你不属于这里，不适合西二旗。”

“我能去哪儿？”李振洋轻声问，卜凡只是摇头，他也不知道，他连娱乐明星都不认几个，何况模特儿圈的事，李振洋挪过去，和卜凡一块坐在地毯上，地毯是李振洋买的，他说：“6月之后是淡季，收入为0很正常，这几个月我会想别的办法。”  
“有别的办法？”  
“我从小学音乐，会很多乐器，今天打算租点设备来，在家开辅导班，我看小区里孩子也挺多的。”

“我哥也会乐器，”卜凡看着李振洋的脸，“他玩摇滚的，会很多很多乐器。”  
“你还有哥哥呢？”李振洋也看回去，他最不怕的就是被人盯着看，反而很享受，很多人都说他天生为镜头而生的。  
“我哥大我十岁，”卜凡说，“你特别像他，他头发也长，从来不好好坐着。”  
“感情你有点儿恋哥呢。”李振洋开玩笑，卜凡却没笑，他凑上来亲了一下李振洋的腮帮，说：“加油洋哥。”

卜凡不是第一次这么近距离看李振洋的脸，他把李振洋捡回来的那天，两个人第一次睡在一张床上，李振洋睡熟了特别老实，面朝着卜凡一动不动，卜凡睡醒了一睁眼，李振洋的鼻尖几乎怼在他脸上。  
好看的脸诱人亲吻。  
李振洋抓着卜凡的头发把他往沙发上压，空酒瓶被两个人碰翻在地毯上，李振洋骂卜凡：“知道我是Gay你还亲我？！”卜凡委屈：“我没想那么多，哥哥对不起！”

那天晚上卜凡失去了他的初吻，李振洋嘴唇软软的，厚厚的，带着啤酒的凉意亲他，卜凡嘟起嘴来去啄，啄得李振洋心痒痒，两个人越亲越舒服，李振洋撩开卜凡T恤摸他的腰，卜凡也想摸李振洋，手在人身上摸索半天，没找着门道。  
“你也喜欢男人？”卜凡隐隐约约听见李振洋问他，他没办思考，只会摇头，又问自己，可不喜欢男人你亲你洋哥干嘛呢？  
“喝大了吧？凡子。”李振洋帮他找答案，卜凡觉得也不全因为这个，但当下只有这一个解释合理，就不停点头，想说点儿什么，开口又只会喊洋哥。

他难受，女孩子拒绝他的理由让他难受，北京的房价让他难受，考学位让他难受。他想他的亲哥哥，那个大他十岁，自在洒脱，怂恿他逃离昏昏欲睡的历史课，又看不起他的亲哥哥。  
卜凡想他哥哥跟李振洋大概是一路人，李振洋说不定也瞧不起他这种人，漂在北京的码农，业务强薪水高，踏踏实实到最后梦想只剩买房买车，胸无大志，了无情趣，没跟别人接过吻，更没上过床。  
李振洋没有瞧不起他，他知道卜凡现在最难受的还是下面的小凡兄弟，直挺挺抵着李振洋，李振洋搂着卜凡的腰把他带起来，在大酱的注视下羞耻地挪进卧室里，说凡子，什么也别想了。

卜凡把李振洋搂得紧，像他第一次自慰的时候搂那一床棉被，李振洋隔着内裤摸他那根，他的小兄弟急不可耐，龟头几乎都要从内裤边缘探出来，内裤上氲了一小片湿哒哒的水，李振洋想，这尺寸也太夸张了……  
他们贴在一块儿磨，李振洋把卜凡的内裤扒下来，上下撸了几下，卜凡又涨又爽，浑身的欲望不知道怎么发泄，不停地咬李振洋的耳朵，气息烫得李振洋直哆嗦，李振洋翻了个身背对着卜凡，把卜凡搂着他肩膀的胳膊拉下来放到他腰胯处，说：“你抱着我。”  
卜凡听话地抱紧了李振洋，性器贴在李振洋屁股上，他往前顶了顶，又把李振洋往怀里按，在李振洋臀缝里磨，李振洋没有那么翘的屁股，这么磨两个人都不太满意，李振洋蜷起腿，伸手去握卜凡那根，往自己腿间送：“插这儿……”

卜凡侧躺着，一下下往李振洋腿心插，李振洋太瘦了，浑身的肉又紧实，只有腿根嫩得像新生儿，卜凡把李振洋的小腿拢住，咬着李振洋的脖子把自已往前送，他阴茎的柱身擦着李振洋的会阴和囊袋，硕大的蘑菇头顶着李振洋的阴茎根部，李振洋拉着卜凡的手给自己撸，卜凡乱无章法地摸他，给他撸几下又摸他的会阴，把两个人的性器抵在一起揉。  
李振洋没想到他会比卜凡先射，射完他挣扎着想够床头的抽纸，胳膊伸到一半被卜凡抓着手腕又搂了回来，他刚刚也射了，自己去拿纸巾擦两个人一塌糊涂的下体。  
房间里只剩两个人粗重的喘息声，李振洋舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，要命，只是磨一磨怎么比进去还爽，不久他听卜凡在他耳边道歉：“对不起洋哥。”

卜凡觉得他冒犯了他洋哥，他也不知道怎么回事儿，喝几瓶啤的就上头了，李振洋好看他就想亲，亲了还做那种事儿，简直比性骚扰都过分，那天他给李振洋道歉，李振洋反而问他：“你到底是不是直男？”  
卜凡真不知道，母胎solo的24年似乎钝化了卜凡对情爱的感受，在同龄人对女孩儿动心的时候，他只是觉得女孩儿们的裙角漂亮，他向往美丽的人与事，把这些归于“好看”，李振洋在他看来就很好看。  
卜凡说不上个所以然，李振洋也不生气，又问他：“爽吗？”卜凡老实点头，是真的爽，比他以前自己弄爽一百倍，李振洋就大笑，说这才哪儿到哪儿。言外之意还有更爽的呢，笑完说fine，以后别提今晚这事儿。

卜凡基本上对李振洋马首是瞻了，猛点头，只要洋哥不生气干啥都行，当晚两个人搂着就睡了，懒得再折腾。李振洋美得冒泡，梦里都在回味卜凡，卜凡壮实的胳膊，结实的大腿，贴着他后背弹性不错的胸肌，还有比卜凡更完美的男人么，李振洋想，来日方长，一定要想办法干他一炮。  
第二天两人被李振洋的手机吵醒，是他一个学长跟一学姐，毕业后自己开了工作室，淘宝上的独立设计店铺，他们是最早的那一批，几年积累了一大批死忠粉，听说李振洋回来了，大喜过望，在电话里说，今年秋季的样品已经出来了，终于不用到处找模特儿了。  
李振洋想了想，他以前是不接电商单子的，但这对亲学长学姐这个时候提了，想必也是听说了他现在的难处，正好也没什么活，就答应了，问去哪拍片，对面说苏格兰，如果李振洋准备好的话随时可以飞。

这边刚挂了电话，还没清静一会儿，卜凡手机又响了，他把胳膊从李振洋腰上抬起来，接电话，李振洋听着估计是广告电话，卜凡嗯啊哦了几声就说再考虑考虑，挂了，没一秒又一个，李振洋笑了，说业务挺忙啊凡总，自己爬起来去洗澡了。  
中途卜凡进来洗漱，卫生间那么小，花洒就正对着洗漱台，卜凡没敢看李振洋，眼观鼻鼻观心地刷牙，可一抬眼就能从镜子里看见李振洋的背，肩宽腰窄，卜凡瞄了几眼就受不了，赶紧洗完溜了。  
李振洋穿着卜凡公司的文化衫出来，刚好遮住他大腿，湿哒哒的拖鞋在地上踩出一串脚印，大酱最烦水珠子，竖着尾巴离他远远儿的，李振洋进了厨房：“什么电话啊？”

“哦，一个在职教育机构，一个卖车的小哥。”卜凡把昨天剩的毛豆在微波炉里转，扭头回答李振洋，又拿着筷子指他：“你能不能把头发擦干再出来？？能不能好好穿衣服？？”  
李振洋下手拿鸭脖吃：“MBA？哪个学校？”  
“我本校。”卜凡嫌死了，给他抽纸巾擦手。  
“牛逼啊！”李振洋扔掉骨头，模仿卜凡，卜凡害臊，想想昨晚更臊了，又拿李振洋没办法，干瞪他。

饭后李振洋在客厅做体能，卜凡在一边上网，看会儿车型，开两局黑，上当当买书，突然公司另一项目的小组主管QQ弹窗让他江湖求急，没辙又背上双肩包去公司加班了。  
他们两个的相处只是每天里的很小一部分，一天有那么几个小时就顶了天了，对卜凡来说这一切与之前并没太大的不同，只不过卜凡微信里偶尔会有李振洋给他发的消息，提醒他家里还有另一个人。  
“别等我了”、“我买培根了，晚上煎”、“大酱叕抓我外套上的流苏！！！”，他们对话很少，无非家里的琐事，卜凡每次看都不可思异，李振洋的存在让他感觉到自已正在过生活，而不是日复一日在生存。

3.  
卜凡再次看手机的时候夜已经很沉了，在公司加班赶工的同事们正约着去吃小龙虾，卜凡逃不了，想跟李振洋报备一句，就见李振洋的微信上说，今晚他去学长家住，明天飞苏格兰。  
卜凡应该习惯的，可这会儿他又有点说不出的委屈，这种委屈不能细想，不然会发现跟那种加完班想求安慰，结果发现男朋友不在家的小姑娘没什么区别。  
卜凡知道他自己并不真正了解李振洋。  
李振洋除了模特儿还能做什么？之前去当练习生是为了什么？想当明星吗？现在还想吗？他有多少存款，还能支撑他交多久的房租？而他最后只能回复一句：什么时候回来？

之后李振洋再没有回复卜凡，整整三天吧，等他的视频通话被卜凡接起来的时候，卜凡差点忘了他微信里还有李振洋这么一号人。  
“干嘛呀？”卜凡还没睡醒呢，看眼表才6点，李振洋那边却是黑灯瞎火，看样子是深夜，卜凡想起来他俩有时差，揉着眼睛坐起来，“你那边几点啊？”  
“十点多吧，”李振洋带着妆，找了个光线好的地方跟卜凡视频，“今天的最后一套衣服，刚忙完我这边，我一算你也快到起床的点儿了，怎么样这moring call？”

“你这穿的啥呀……”  
卜凡起床嗓子还有点哑，听得李振洋头皮一麻，有点后悔打这通电话，身后还有他八卦的学长追问他在跟谁视频，问了好几声“男朋友？”李振洋不耐烦，说什么男朋友你赶紧滚吧好吗，卜凡听见了，笑着打趣：“我给不给你长脸？”  
“他们牌子今天秋天的主题，宫廷，”李振洋穿着设计繁复的衬衫，领针略微反光，背带是典型的苏格兰格纹，金属环扣极为精致，“说了你也欣赏不了。”

“你穿肯定是好看的啊，”卜凡笑，“不过你这裤子……我怎么看着像裙子啊？”  
“因为这特么就是裙子！”李振洋大笑着站起来，让学长给他举着手机，在镜头前给卜凡展示他的裙子，“苏格兰男人穿的，我真服了，以后他们淘宝店一打开是个穿裙子的男人，你看裙子下面我的腿毛。”  
李振洋侧身站着，把裙子往上提，露出他的皮鞋、白色长筒袜、一部分腿毛和整条大腿，还有一点点大腿根和平角内裤的边缘，卜凡脸一下子红透了：“你快放下！”

最后卜凡在李振洋魔音贯耳的笑声中挂了视频，他坐着摸脸，还没回过神，微信叮一声发来一张图片，大概是李振洋这套衣服的半成片，片子里李振洋在夜色下的古堡前奔跑，男士衬衫和裙子在李振洋身上奇异的碰撞。  
卜凡觉得李振洋简直神精病。只有神精病才穿着裙子大清早来跟他视频，他不知道男人清早晨勃么，还撩裙子，有病……卜凡难以抑制地想到他在李振洋腿间放肆的那晚，他伸了伸手，摸了个空。  
天已经亮了，卜凡的闹钟还没想，他跑到客厅翻书架上的杂志，里面有李振洋塞的过期时尚杂志，封面都是他，卜凡跌进沙发里，翻着书页解决了这一大早的生理需求。闹钟在卧室里响，卜凡扔掉纸团，抓了一把脑袋：什么情况，要了命了。

要了卜凡命的李振洋从苏格兰的古堡回到西二旗老旧的小区，重新过起扎着苹果头换猫沙的日子，卜凡举着李振洋的杂志封面跟实物作对比，说哥哥你简直是卖家秀和买家秀啊，李振洋翻他白眼，卜凡又说，是12点变身的辛德瑞拉。  
6月初是高考生们漫长暑假的开始，也是模特行业的淡季，李振洋就算想过回大学那会儿蹲在秀场外吃盒饭的日子都不行了，只能另谋出路。卜凡看他这段时间一直早出晚归的，也不知道在干嘛，只是家里的东西在他不知不觉间一点点多起来，卡通靠枕，水果形状的坐垫，这才想起来李振洋说要搞音乐学前班。  
卜凡一开始是持观望态度的，觉得李振洋唱歌也就是小打小闹，真的去教小朋友估计还需要更专业点儿，但他也全力支持李振洋，找他们公司设计大牛大材小用的给李振洋设计招生海报，李振洋看着图片上“不一样儿童音乐启蒙班”，默了。

美工大牛的做图水平没得说，就是哪里怪怪的，李振洋说：“凡子你这起名水平……”  
“卜-洋，不就是不一样嘛，多好啊，多不落俗套啊！”卜凡觉得自己做了好大贡献。  
“太牛逼了。”李振洋只能赞美道，毕竟也是能给猫起个名叫大酱的主儿。  
说起大酱李振洋又想到了什么，跟卜凡说最近大酱半夜也开始喵喵叫，估计是快发情了，大酱是只小公猫，终于到了他人生中的一个转折点，卜凡莫名其妙：“它……它去年怎么没发情啊？”

“你捡它的时候可能还小，”李振洋边说边把大酱抱起来，大咧咧的看人家隐私部位，“没错儿，是公猫，尽快约个宠物医院做手术吧。”  
大酱挺不好意思的，尾巴挡着自己肚子扫来扫去，大酱虽然是只猫，但性格特别好，脾气随卜凡，亲人，听话，李振洋本来是个狗派，如今也沦陷了，见大酱这样儿，搂着它直蹭猫脑袋，小猫叫着扒拉他睡衣，一人一猫在地毯上滚。  
李振洋衣衫不整的，腰跟胸露了大半，卜凡挪开视线，听李振洋笑他：“你也发情啦？”卜凡抬眼看他，说哥哥，你别闹我。

卜凡感觉到李振洋好像在勾引他，又怕自己自做多情，他也想试试李振洋口中更爽的事儿，但他不想不明不白地跟李振洋做那事儿。  
附近最好的宠物医院这两天都约满了，卜凡好不容易才排到一个口碑不错的医生，这两天在家仔细研究，买了猫包，调整大酱的伙食，而李振洋开始在小区张贴招生广告，说再不济怎么也要把大酱的手术费赚回来。  
李振洋说这话的第二天，卜凡傍晚下班回来，在楼道里就听见隐隐约约的音乐声，开门只见李振洋坐在七八个小朋友中间，微笑着拉手风琴。

大约也就是四五岁的小朋友，男孩儿少，女孩子多，最小最瘦的那个小姑娘留齐刘海儿，平时在小区里遇见卜凡就要让他举高高。李振洋不知道从哪儿弄的手风琴，卜凡真的小学毕业之后再没见过手风琴了，他看着李振洋拉琴，半天没回过神儿来。  
一下子好像回了家，卜凡还是小学生，放了学一开门，他哥正坐在阳台上弹吉他，那会儿水木年华那首《一生有你》特别火，他哥头发盖着脖子，边弹边唱，因为梦见你离开……  
李振洋边拉边唱，天之涯，地之角，知交半零落……他唱一句，孩子们跟上一句，大酱瘫在地上放空，任由小姑娘们摸它，卜凡回过神来，跟李振洋对视一眼，李振洋做了个口型：“回来了？”

卜凡眼眶有点热，真想跟李振洋这么过一辈子得了。  
李振洋在短短几个月里，给了他生活，也向他展示卜凡最向往的那些——自由，大胆，又能让他怀念曾经拥有的——单纯，温柔。  
李振洋把小朋友们一个个送回家去，回来家里就剩了他跟卜凡两个人，一下子就显得特别空，李振洋说：“凡子，我怎么觉得咱俩突然有点儿像空巢老人呢。”卜凡坐在沙发上玩那把手风琴，一拉，轰一声。

“这么沉啊？”卜凡吐舌头。  
“你会拉吗？”李振洋绕到卜凡身后看他玩琴，卜凡竟然有音乐基础，哆来咪居然认识，乐谱也看懂一点儿，琴键会弹，就是不会拉，李振洋就弯下腰握住卜凡的手，教他怎么拉，卜凡一边学一边自己琢磨，没一会儿也找着了门道，《送别》的旋律笨拙地飘了出来。  
“不错啊你。”李振洋夸道，卜凡回头说：“都说了我哥玩摇滚的，耳濡目染知道吧？”

有时候有些事就是很自然地发生，比如接吻。  
卜凡跟李振洋的视线一对上，两个人都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，谁也没特别主动，真的纠结这个的话，可能是李振洋先敛下了眼皮，卜凡立刻就亲上去了，上次他两没有认认真真地亲嘴，这回亲到了竟然都有一种圆满感——值了。  
美中不足就是卜凡没经验，不太会接吻，就照着电视剧里那种演法亲，嘬得李振洋嘴疼，中途喊停，在卜凡委屈的视线里绕到他前面，手风琴丢一边，坐卜凡大腿上边亲边教他，怎么伸舌头，卜凡学得也快，没一会儿亲得李振洋缺氧，扒着卜凡肩膀直喘。

“你真发情了你……”李振洋感觉卜凡下面在顶他，卜凡怪不好意思的，他不敢放肆，就抱着李振洋，一动不动，说：“洋哥……你让我缓缓。”  
可他那里贴着李振洋的屁股，怎么缓能缓得过来？卜凡像作弊的小学生似的，屁股在沙发上动来动去，想再插他洋哥屁股缝里磨磨就好了，他这样的磨蹭介于纯情和色情之间，搞得李振洋不上不下的，骂道：“不做滚！”  
卜凡一溜烟儿逃到卫生间去了，自己拿凉水洗脸，很克制的解决，家里静悄悄的，卫生间稀稀窣窣。李振洋把头发撩向脑后，瘫在沙发上想，你干脆直接操我。

他不急，卜凡不急他就不急，卜凡不想不明不白，他就等卜凡明明白白的时候。  
毕竟眼下当务之急还是大酱，卜凡约到一个周日，李振洋停了“不一样”音乐班的课一天，跟卜凡一块去给大酱做绝育。大酱早上就没吃饱，一路上不停地叫，卜凡这时就有点心疼猫了，跟李振洋商量：“不然咱不去了哥哥。”  
“不行，”李振洋比卜凡心狠，“这是害它。”卜凡把大酱从猫包里抱出来，一个劲儿地亲它，哄它，说宝贝听话。  
李振洋想：TMD，老子居然羡慕一只猫。

打针，麻醉，做手术，折腾了大半天，卜凡本来就见不得别人不好，也见不得小动物不好，大酱受罪他心疼，宠物医院里打针的猫猫狗狗他看了也难受，觉得好可怜啊，一直眼泪打转儿，李振洋真受不了他。  
大酱做完手术出来的时候卜凡不去抱它，让李振洋去抱，大酱还没醒，李振洋把它放在猫包里，不想让小猫睁眼第一个看到他俩，等大酱彻底醒了，卜凡才去给它戴头套，大酱是只温柔的猫，不舒服也不闹，卜凡抱它，它就安安静静的看他们两个。  
“你捡这么个猫真是积德了。”李振洋感叹道，卜凡小声说：“我还捡你了，岂不得积德到下辈子去了。”

够呛，李振洋想，我可没大酱这么听话。  
解决了大酱这事儿，卜凡开始着手下一件，他咨询了培训机构考MBA的事儿，也就是今年年底了，考试内容了解了之后发现倒也不难，不用担心他这专业跨度大。就是他本校的MBA太有名了，兴许考上是没问题，学费是个大问题。  
卜凡工作三年，存款比别人想象的要多得多。他在学校是拿国奖的那种优秀，跟同学一起写过一款游戏，被广州一个游戏公司买走了，他舍友直接去了广州做游戏，收入他俩一人一半，这是他第一桶金。

公司第一年给他开的工资就相当可观，除了房租跟外卖，还有大酱的口粮之外，基本没什么开销。卜凡数学好，可一算到钱上就有点迟钝，就让李振洋跟他一块算这笔账，李振洋三两下就给他算出来了。  
“考啊，一年不到10w么，”李振洋啃着黄瓜，“你一年净收入比这数多吧，年底奖金算上呢，三年拿到学位升职，回报不得翻番儿么。”  
“可我还想买车呢？”

“这计划放明年初吧，不能全款就分期，年初车展多活动也多。”  
“明年咱们的房租估计也要涨了……”  
“有我呢，怕什么，”李振洋捏卜凡耳朵，“秋天我就接活儿了。”  
卜凡突然想到什么，扭头问李振洋：“哥哥你还做不做练习生了？”  
“再说吧。”每每说到这个话题李振洋就不太想谈，卜凡隐约觉得李振洋在逃避什么，而又不想惹李振洋心烦，也就不谈了。

4.  
虽然卜凡已经听李振洋说的，把买车的计划到了明年年初，计划却总赶不上变化。  
“不一样”越办越好，没出一个月，隔壁小区也都听说有这么个教小朋友学音乐的地儿了，听说老师脾气好，有时候赶上周五晚上，另一个房主下班早一些，还能下厨给孩子们做饭，还有一只干净的小猫，都争先恐后的把孩子往“不一样”送。  
“我怎么觉得咱们这成托儿所了。”卜凡从地上捡起一个小猪佩奇的手表，李振洋接过来给他牵着的小姑娘戴上，说：“谁让你们上班族暑假没空陪孩子。”  
“路上慢点儿，”卜凡把李振洋跟孩子一块儿送到电梯口，“下周见雯雯。”小姑娘开开心心的挥手：“凡子叔叔再见！”

雯雯家就住隔壁小区，刚建成不久，在西二旗挺有名的，住得都是附近的码农及家属，今天父母都加班，拜托李振洋帮忙送一下。虽说是隔壁，但距离还是挺远的，交通奇葩，得坐一站地铁。  
本来一切都挺正常的，结果李振洋送完孩子出来就不知道倒了哪门子霉，先是在小区体育场旁边差点被篮球误伤，又在拥挤的地铁通道里，被一个学生从行李箱上滑下来的笔记本砸到了膝盖上。  
砸也就砸了，偏偏是他去年受过伤的左腿，一开始李振洋心存侥幸，觉得没什么大事，等他走到卜凡家楼下，左腿阵阵的剧痛让他不得不抱着膝盖蹲了下去，忍了半天也没有效果，最后跌坐在地上，一头冷汗，自己叫了辆滴滴快车。

卜凡简直七窍生烟，暴跳如雷，怒发冲冠，总之各种形容愤怒的词都按在他身上也不过分。不能怪卜凡，他在家等了两个小时了，连李振洋人影都没等着，自己下楼去迎，便利店老板说李振洋瘸着去医院了，换谁谁不急。  
“你怎么不给我打电话！”卜凡背着李振洋等电梯，气急败坏地质问他。  
“我给你打电话你还不是得叫滴滴？！”李振洋也不是任人撒气的主儿，立刻吼了回去。

“你这医嘱上不是说建议留院一天观察？”临走前卜凡翻李振洋病历，“不然办一天住院算了，我陪你。”  
“不用，走吧。”李振洋想也没想就拒绝了，一来他知道没严重到那个程度，二来他觉得以卜凡的性格肯定要陪床，医院哪有那么多床位，肯定要睡行军床，卜凡那么大个子，睡行军床一晚还不得半身不遂。  
“为什么？”卜凡问。“住院费太贵。”李振洋回答，卜凡吐糟：“你不差钱儿还怕这个。”李振洋怒：“你走不走？？”

卜凡背着李振洋进了电梯：“哥哥你好好的不行吗？”片刻又怒道：“摁楼层啊！”李振洋翻着白眼去摁。  
到家卜凡把李振洋轻手轻脚地放到沙发上，李振洋细长的左腿上缠着绷带，包住他的膝盖和一部分小腿，刘海被汗打湿了，嘴唇也没什么血色，卜凡感觉他有点我见尤怜，心软给他擦汗：“晚饭给你叫个猪蹄儿得了。”  
“为森么？”李振洋问，卜凡笑：“吃啥补啥。”李振洋怒捶他：“你说谁是猪？！”

卜凡心疼李振洋。他赶到医院的时候李振洋已经差不多完事儿了，一个人坐在走廊，伸着一条腿面无表情地四下环绕着看，像个什么审判官。  
终于他看见卜凡，才露出一抹笑，卜凡跑过去蹲下看他腿上的纱布，问没事儿吧？李振洋拍了拍卜凡头顶，说小伤。卜凡想，如果没有他，李振洋是不是就一个人解决了所有麻烦，孤孤单单地从医院回去一个知名不具的公司，继续训练？  
一个人漂泊已经算是辛苦，他从小被家里保护得这么好，生了病也不敢一个人去医院，身体上的脆弱催生心里的孤独，那李振洋呢？独自休了学，丢弃从前的光鲜，一夜之间梦想泡沫般碎了，他就不怕孤独吗？  
“必须要买车。”卜凡站起来发狠似的说。

“你又不打球，怎么腿还有旧伤呢。”卜凡端着锅碗挪到客厅茶几上吃饭，盘腿在地毯上坐着，不时伸长胳膊喂李振洋一口，好像李振洋胳膊也伤了似的。  
“当练习生的时候伤着了。”李振洋还挺享受卜凡喂他，自己都不动筷了。  
卜凡任劳任怨给他喂饭：“你当练习生这么苦，我就纳闷儿了，你好好的模特不做，做啥练习生啊？”  
他以为这次李振洋会像以前很多次一样不理会他，却听李振洋柔柔地说：“我从小就喜欢唱歌，喜欢给大家表演节目。”卜凡睁大了眼睛抬头看他，李振洋也微笑着看他：“你是不是也觉得我挺傻的？”

卜凡觉得是很傻，傻就傻在二十年过去了，竟然还有人为了儿时那点儿不值一提的喜欢而豁出去一切，但卜凡又不得不承认，李振洋太酷了，太他妈牛逼了，这么酷的人，除了他哥李振洋是第一个，卜凡又替李振洋不平起来：这样的人凭什么在西二旗呢。  
酷哥李振洋伤了腿，跟伤了手一样，宣布“不一样”停课三天，他也确实不想让孩子们看他缠绷带的样子。  
周末他和卜凡窝在床上看电影，大酱趴在卜凡肚子上，卜凡一边吃坚果一边看电影，时不时抓猫零食喂大酱，吃着吃着就吃混了，突然皱着脸跟李振洋对视三秒，在李振洋的笑声中跑去卫生间吐去了。

“你凡爸爸是不是傻子？”李振洋问大酱。  
李振洋：“问你话呢～”  
大酱：“？”  
李振洋：“卜凡是傻子吗？”  
大酱：“？”  
李振洋捏着小猫脑袋操控它点头：“你说是。”  
大酱：……  
刷完牙的卜凡：“哎你说你幼不幼稚？？”

卜凡开始在网上研究车型，之前预算是有的，因为MBA减了一点儿，现在又有了李振洋和他一起分担房租，倒是跟最初的预算差不多了，饭后李振洋吃了点儿止疼药，戴着耳机昏昏欲睡。  
“油电混动的怎么样？”卜凡低声问身边的人，李振洋迷迷糊糊地答：“高配会不会太贵。”卜凡又看了一圈儿，说：“干脆买辆高尔夫得了。”  
“你一米九的大个子开个女车？”李振洋不耐烦地翻个身，“买SUV，大不了我出订金。”  
卜凡专心看网页，觉得李振洋说得有道理，对他这个体型来讲SUV是最好的选择，但SUV价格又普遍高一些，卜凡问：“你喜欢SUV吗哥哥？”李振洋已经睡了，没有回答。

晚上卜凡战队推塔，卜凡是海淀第一孙悟空，抡着棒子上蹿下跳，李振洋觉睡够了就没事找事儿，看卜凡打游戏，觉得不就是左手走路右手放技能，没什么技术可言，卜凡说哥哥你哪来的自信，李振洋伸手：不信我给你玩一局。  
卜凡还是太年轻，看李振洋志得意满那样儿就轻信了他，手机交出去十分钟水晶就爆了，只不过是他们自己的水晶爆了。卜凡队友都疯了：晋级赛啊凡子！有你这么坑的吗！猴子都跳对方塔底下送人头了，你小子是不是TMD带妹呐？！  
李振洋哼一声，把手机一扔：“有什么好玩儿的，一直死。”扔完自己一边撸猫看综艺去了，卜凡认命地捡手机，在队伍里认错：“我没带妹，带了个祖宗。”

后来连续几天，卜凡都发现李振洋一个人偷偷玩手游。李振洋的日常，在卜凡看来没什么意思，除了每天雷打不动的体能训练，就是听音乐，上油管看视频，翻杂志，玩乐器，要么就干躺着，正常男孩儿喜欢的游戏啊，模型啊，篮球啊，李振洋没一件儿看得上的。  
李振洋玩就玩了，其实根本玩不好，太菜，技术基本没得救，先天不足的那种，还不如女大学生悟性高，往往玩着玩着就暴怒着关了，说什么游戏还不如扫雷好玩儿，卜凡一点儿办法都没。  
看李振洋在家养伤也是穷极无聊，卜凡就忙里偷闲写了个小游戏出来，很简单的扫雷，李振洋最拿手的，只是扫得不是雷，是螃蟹，每扫一只螃蟹，屏幕上就蹦出一个字，全部通关之后这些字连起来，就是，李振洋加油。

李振洋花了一上午时间才通关，他知道卜凡知道他讨厌螃蟹才故意设计成这样，咬牙切齿地专注于消灭螃蟹，通关之后才发现卜凡安排的这个小彩蛋，愣了好一会儿。  
他生在内陆城市，不爱吃海鲜，嫌腥，卜凡却不时就怀念家乡那口儿，北京的生鲜市场满足不了他，老让家里人从青岛寄些过来，前阵子卜凡签收了一桶螃蟹，都是活的，刚从海里打捞上来没多久，被卜凡他爸买了就寄来北京了，卜凡一掀桶盖，螃蟹到处乱爬。  
大酱吓得尾巴都竖起来，横着走的螃蟹太可怕了，还TM吐泡泡，李振洋崩溃了，嗷嗷叫着在沙发上跳来跳去，指挥着卜凡到处抓螃蟹，其中一只还爬到了李振洋衣服丛林里，李振洋差点儿没背过气儿去。

卜凡第一次亲他的时候，也说洋哥加油，李振洋知道卜凡希望他好，恨不得李振洋立马从西二旗这个平凡的小区里一飞冲天，永远High fashion，觉得他洋哥不是甘于平庸之人，李振洋来自山川湖海，不能囿于西二旗。  
李振洋加油。李振洋又看了一遍，他慢腾腾地从沙发挪到阳台去，摸他口袋里最后一根烟，今晚又要让卜凡去买烟了。他第一次让卜凡去买烟，卜凡甚至不认识他抽得香烟牌子，只记得是蓝色烟盒，就把店里蓝色包装的烟全买了。  
李振洋加油。李振洋抽了一口就笑了，他手指夹着烟，手心贴在自己眼睛上，摇了摇头，他能克制食欲和性欲，可谁来告诉他爱意要怎么克制？他觉得自己要爱死卜凡了。

5.  
比起卜凡想象中模特圈里的乱象，李振洋的感情经历很单薄，他已经很久没有对谁动心过，无论男女。  
曾经有个前男友，两个人是和平分手。那个男孩儿是他的学长，对他处处照顾，带他入行，陪他面试，学长跟他表白他就答应了，其实谈不上多喜欢，要说一点儿感情都没有也不太可能，最后学长跟他提分手，他一边松了口气，一边掉了两滴眼泪。  
李振洋因此断定自己是个薄情的人，可能生性如此，虽然容易动情，但不轻易用情。

要怎么表达对卜凡的爱意呢，李振洋躺在沙发上想来想去，突然一拍脑门，在微信给卜凡要银行卡卡号，卜凡也没多想，以为李振洋要给他打水电费，一串卡号刚发过去，手机就响了：【xx银行：您的尾号为xxxx的账户发生转账交易1xxxxx元】  
卜凡：“……”  
卜凡：“你干嘛？”  
“给你交SUV的定金，你自己付尾款。”李振洋发了一个戴墨镜的酷表情。  
“你中彩票啦？”卜凡各种无语，“我要你付什么定金啊，我自己买车。”五分钟了李振洋没回复他。

“你赶紧给我卡号我给你转回去。”  
“洋哥？哥哥？”  
卜凡心里慌了，他想李振洋不会是跑路了吧，他以前能不声不响消失去当练习生，现在也是熟能生巧了，不然为什么要给他打钱，卜凡最怕跟亲近的人谈钱了，谈钱伤感情，他赶紧给李振洋打电话，想说哥哥你别走啊，出去找工作可以，别消失行不行。  
结果李振洋接了电话，在电话那头生生笑了十分钟，气得卜凡骂他你神经病啊李振洋，你到底干嘛，李振洋上气不接下气的说：“卜凡……哈哈哈哈，对不起……哈哈哈，你特么居然叫卜凡凡？？？”

卜凡：“……”  
李振洋：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
卜凡：“你神经病！我挂了！”  
“别别，等会儿，”李振洋擦一擦笑出来的眼泪，“你收下吧，我想过了，你买车肯定我也会开，到时候油费还要跟你均摊，你正好要省出钱来交学费，就当哥哥帮你个忙，大不了以后你按月还我，比你办分期划算多了吧，我不收你利息。”  
卜凡想了想，觉得李振洋说得好像有道理，虽然他不图李振洋跟他摊油费，但既然李振洋做了这个打算，说明他短时间内是不会跑路了，卜凡想，用这种方式拴住他倒也不错。

“我看你怂勇我买SUV完全是因为你想开吧？”卜凡说。  
李振洋笑道：“你开我开有区别吗？反正都为个出行方便。”他又说：“你看我现在，半个残疾，去医院复诊，还得挤地铁？还得等滴滴？还得……”  
“什么残疾，说这么难听，”卜凡打断他，“那我这周就去提车，我拉你去医院行了吧？”

说起来简单，等卜凡把整个手续办完，真正提到车的时候一个星期都过去了，“不一样”早就开始重新上课，李振洋的腿也好得差不多了，他老想自己摘纱布，每次都被卜凡拒绝，说他笨手笨脚的，纱布里有药，弄不好就麻烦了。  
李振洋终于如愿以偿地坐在他的SUV副驾上，哼着音乐堵在北京大大小小的路口，卜凡也挺享受单手把方向盘的快感，试问哪个男人不喜欢香车美人，这两样卜凡现在也算都拥有了。  
李振洋挂的大夫跟他一来二去的也熟了，问过情况就点头可以拆绷带，嘱咐了几句饮食注意，运动适度就放人了，护士来来回回都挺忙的，李振洋就跟护士要了剪刀和碘伏清水，跟卜凡自己拆去了。

李振洋最烦人多口杂的地儿，吵吵嚷嚷，尤其医院这种地方，人来人往的都没什么笑脸，哭声，争吵声，咳嗽声，少待一会儿是一会儿。  
卜凡想起来家里也该补货了，就顺道去了沃尔玛，打算买花露点水风油精这类，儿童的也买一些，他在超市入口推车，李振洋就往推车里坐，卜凡无语：“哥哥，你知不知道你一米八八？”  
李振洋坐了半天也确实没塞下去，就放弃了，跟卜凡老老实实逛超市，李振洋很久没逛过超市了，这里走那里瞧的，卜凡的世界里没有“逛”超市这个说法，他都已经列好了list，习惯直奔目标而去，李振洋就说他没一点儿生活情趣。

原本卜凡的list里面只有驱蚊用品，维持一周食用量的菜和肉，还要买条鱼今天，庆祝李振洋痊愈，也庆祝这次卜凡喜提SUV，结果结账的时候多了很多东西：AD钙，可乐，焦粮瓜子，蛋黄派，李振洋脑袋上还顶了个卡通发箍。  
“洗脸的时候得把头发箍住，你寸头不懂。”李振洋不屑于解释。卜凡哭笑不得，说：“你买这些小姑娘喜欢的东西……”李振洋反驳：“有本事买回去你别吃。”  
“那你买个素点儿的不行吗，”卜凡盯着李振洋头上的发箍，“这什嘛，屁桃嘛。”  
“我乐意！”李振洋不耐烦地吼道。

两人去超市洗手间拆绷带，李振洋坐在马桶盖上，弯着腰找地儿下剪刀，那架势感觉他要把自己的腿都锯掉，卜凡给他夺过来：“你歇着吧少爷。”  
李振洋立刻入戏，在那儿cosplay：“你几岁到我李府来的？”卜凡也是习惯了，头也不抬地剪绷带：“十五岁，少爷。”  
“十年了，你就不想出府去？”李振洋看着卜凡的美人尖儿问。  
“我出了府，谁给少爷开车，”卜凡用碘伏把药渣擦掉，又用棉签沾着清水擦碘伏，“谁给少爷做饭，少爷受了伤谁照顾？”

李振洋本来是想逗着卜凡玩儿，结果被卜凡反调戏一把，竟然一时间词穷，气氛一变，就有点儿尴尬，两个人只能都把精力集中到李振洋膝盖上。  
清水把多余的东西冲走，卜凡用纸巾给李振洋擦水，擦着擦着就停下了，这两天李振洋虽然没怎么出门，长时间被包裹在绷带下的皮肤还是比其他地方白了几度，白得像剥开壳儿的鸡蛋，又嫩。  
卜凡用手指摩娑李振洋的膝盖，李振洋想说什么调侃卜凡，又被卜凡认真的表情吓住，卜凡低头在他膝盖上落下一个吻，李振洋一个激灵，卜凡握着他的小腿又在他膝盖上方的大腿内侧亲了一下。

李振洋简直要疯，他克制了这么久的性欲和爱欲一同爆发——被卜凡一点就爆了，他拉着卜凡的领子吻他，卜凡顺势站起来，把李振洋也捞了起来，腿上的碘伏什么都洒了一地，李振洋搂着卜凡的脖子，卜凡去捧李振洋的脸，两人在洗手间的隔间里亲了个天昏地暗。  
卜凡把李振洋的脸捧在手心儿里，他手大，能让李振洋半张脸埋进他的掌心，他亲李振洋的鼻梁，鼻梁上的痣，亲他的嘴唇，亲得李振洋湿漉漉的，李振洋没有闭眼，他喘着气看卜凡，卜凡的睫毛和他眼睛里的他自己。  
李振洋把自己贴到卜凡身上去，撩起卜凡的白色T恤咬他的脖子，一双手在卜凡背上乱摸，从卜凡的后腰摸到肩胛骨上去，攀住卜凡的肩膀，卜凡快被他脱成半裸了，他把李振洋的右手握住从自己身上拉出来，亲了一下手指关节，两人对视一秒，卜凡猛得把李振洋托起来，埋头去啃他露在衬衫外面的销骨。

他是要吃了我吗？李振洋抱着卜凡的后背想，卜凡太有攻击性了，他啃咬李振洋的皮肤就像个曝晒了一天的人啃一个冰淇淋，李振洋快化了，一条腿抬高，毫无形象地往卜凡身上挂，让两人的下体贴在一起磨。  
卜凡多少还有些理智，没有在超市的厕所里交待了他的初夜，他跟李振洋狼狈地逃上了车。卜凡把他们俩一起塞进后座，一边脱衣服一边把李振洋的发箍摘掉扔到前面去，李振洋终于能舒舒服服得缠住卜凡，摸卜凡肉感很好的屁股。  
“刚才你拿套了？”李振洋问卜凡，卜凡点点头，把一薄片套子塞给李振洋，李振洋撕开给卜凡边撸边套了上去，包装里滴落的润滑液流到两人下面紧贴的地方，卜凡伸手全抹到李振洋后面去。

天知道李振洋有多兴奋，他知道卜凡尺寸可观，这还是第一次坦诚相对，车里空间毕竟还是小，没法好好观察，卜凡脸皮也薄，不给他多看两眼的机会，他吮住李振洋的乳头，把整个乳晕都含了进去，边嘬边用下面磨李振洋的入口。  
卜凡塞进去了三根手指，把润滑液搅进穴道里，李振洋嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟出来，叫一声卜凡就用手指顶他一下，李振洋瞪卜凡，只瞪得到他的后脑勺和美洲豹一样的背，卜凡终于不闹了，扶着性器向李振洋身体里挺，李振洋张开嘴巴吸气，胳膊一抬，手背撞在车窗上。  
“怎么了？”卜凡压过来问他，李振洋咽了口唾沫，说你太大，卜凡笑了一声，抱着李振洋的腰他脸埋在他肩上，撒娇似的说：“那等你缓缓。”

昏暗的停车场里，一点儿声响都被放得很大，他们车停得远，旁边没有几辆车，但也有顾客来来回回的经过，卜凡把李振洋的腿小心得抬高，按向自己的腰。  
卜凡像个小孩儿，没人的时候直起身亲李振洋的腿，又在有人经过的时候趴下去，在李振洋怀里亲他的嘴。李振洋胸口堵着一团火，他不满的叫了一小声，声儿小得跟猫似得，在卜凡心里飘着，卜凡看他一眼，开始干他。  
李振洋从没觉得打桩运动这么爽过，他搞得这个人可是卜凡，单纯得把猫和陌生人都往家带的卜凡凡，说洋哥加油的乖弟弟，被他勾引还给他道赚的小码农，感情经历为零的处男……李振洋有点神魂颠倒。

卜凡到底是处男，他本来已经做好了办这件事儿会比他第一次蹭他洋哥腿要爽一百倍的准备，真枪上阵时才发现做得那些准备就是个屁，李振洋里面又热又紧，一下下绞他的命根子，非把他榨出来不可，爽上天了。  
真是牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，卜凡想，李振洋不是什么牡丹花，是心比天高的超模，在杂志上向来一幅看不起人的样子，能让他压在身子底下干这么一次，这20多年也算没白活，卜凡边想边往深处顶，边顶边问：“舒服吗哥哥？”  
李振洋说不出话来，舒服惨了，他最敏感的那里比较深，轻易不会靠那里高潮，卜凡却次次都顶得到，李振洋知道再插几下他就会流出一股精液来，比射精还爽，他小声呻吟着说不出话，只能摇头又点头。

很久之后李振洋也不敢想那天，破处的卜凡凡把他干得不行了。第一次在车里高潮了，夹得卜凡也没忍住，拔出来抵着他腿根就射了，趁第一个贤者时间两个人衣冠禽兽得开车回家，车里全是男人事后的味儿，卜凡也不敢开窗。  
在家里又做了两次，还是三次来着，反正李振洋真是长记性了，发誓言再也不搞处男了，第一次开荤真是骂都骂不走，弄得李振洋后面都疼了，哭着捶他才让卜凡意识到他是真的受不了了，小心翼翼地抚摸李振洋的腰背，说哥哥你别哭了。  
“你都让我操哭啦？”事后卜凡还在回味，在李振洋耳边炫耀似的说，李振洋思考人生，懒懒地伸手：“给我烟。”

李振洋倚在床头抽烟，卜凡搂着他腰赖在他身上，说：“洋哥，我要对你负责。”  
“……”李振洋无语，一头黑线，感觉自己在演八点档，这什么破台词，“我又不是女的，负什么责。”  
“男的就不用负责了？”卜凡反问他，李振洋想说，当然不用，但面对卜凡，他又无言以对，该来的还是来了。  
李振洋低头看卜凡，问：“怎么负责？”

卜凡说：“洋哥，其实我对你动邪念已经不是一两天了，怕你觉得我对你好只是为了跟你干这个，我一直没说，想等跟你告白了再干……当然了，我跟你告白也不是为了干这个，也不是说我不想干这个哈……”  
李振洋脑仁子疼：“打住，你到底想说啥？”  
“跟我在一起，”卜凡拉起李振洋的手，特别纯情的十指交握，枕着一条胳膊抬头看着李振洋笑，“我会对你好。”

6.  
李振洋捂住了自己左心口，他的心脏隔着他的胸膛疯狂他妈乱跳。  
卜凡去洗澡了，李振洋浑身散了架一样，瘫在床上一动不动，他在想如果这就是爱情的感觉的话，那他这也是初恋。李振洋原本以为自己不需要恋爱，他的生活已经精彩绝伦，不需要爱情锦上添花，两个人搭伴儿无非就是找个人陪，找只小猫小狗也一样。  
李振洋举起手机，拍了一张墙上的挂钟，他要把这一天的这个时刻记住，他李振洋居然在这一刻，承认他因为另一个男人对他的喜欢而心花怒放了。

照片发在微博上，李振洋没有配文字，发出去没多久，未关注人私信那一栏果然又亮了，李振洋是不想搭理的，但今天他心情好，点开对话框瞄了一眼。  
丘山日月hui：帅哥，你有本事发照片，有本事理我一下？  
李振洋：你还真是孜孜不倦。  
丘山日月hui：真的，我盯你半年了，你们公司的关门之后，内部影像资料我都找来看过，我们觉得你各方面都不错，真的可以考虑一下我。  
李振洋：……我不想考虑你。

说来也是奇怪，这个丘山日月hui在他刚被卜凡捡回家的那天就开始在微博上私信联系他，自报家门说是什么娱乐公司的艺人总监，最近计划推一个新人组合，走偶像路线，要那种形象不落俗套，能唱能跳能搞笑的。  
丘山日月hui：现在鲜肉市场已经饱和了，偶像纷纷转型，观众审美疲劳，我知道你以前是model，这个经历非常加分，我们推的这个团暂定2-4人，绝对不会分不到镜头，都是素人出身，各有特色，我们宣传片已经在拍了，可以先给你看一下balabalabala……  
丘山日月hui：hello？帅哥？还在吗？

李振洋没有再理这个莫名其妙的经纪人，他在刷微博。这个号是他比较私密的号，关注的都是身边关系不错的朋友，公司关门这半年来，当初一起做练习生的几个哥们儿走得走散的散，微信群已经被新的对话框压得无影无踪，只有微博还偶尔活跃。  
这个已经回老家了，女朋友家境好，似乎订婚了，这个回学校继续念书，中戏的学生本来就前途光明，搞不懂当什么练习生，这个又去了另一家娱乐公司继续练，少年十八，一股子冲劲儿。  
李振洋想把这个丘山日月hui拉黑，现在又动摇了，他不得不承认一点，西二旗在消磨他——这个拥挤、老旧的小区，听话、可爱的小猫，还有让他心里开花儿的卜凡，他像一块橡皮泥，正被温柔地搓软。

卜凡洗完澡回来给他揉腰，手劲儿适中，按得还挺专业，李振洋问你是不是练过，没想到卜凡还真练过：“干我们这行一坐就是一天，刚上班的时候我们几个萌新老去按摩，我就跟着师傅学了点儿皮毛，平时没事儿自己按。”  
“你没变成穿格子衫穿露趾凉鞋的那种码农真不容易。”李振洋伸手捏卜凡耳朵，他觉得卜凡耳朵特别好玩儿，还有一个小耳朵在左耳，既然甜言蜜语说给左耳听，那卜凡这是要听两倍的甜言蜜语才满足吗？  
“你别对我们程序猿有偏见好不好，”卜凡撅嘴，“我身边没几个那么邋遢的，”他又想了下，补充道，“不过我们以前那个主管大哥，确实是不修边幅，一件文化衫都洗褪色了，我们小组都开完笑，说谁穿洗掉色的文化衫谁才能坐主管那个铁王座。”

“还铁王座……”李振洋吐糟卜凡中二病，“哎，说到你主管，你最迟年后就要竞岗了吧，有把握吗？”  
“考上MBA把握还大点儿，”卜凡思考着说，“毕竟我们这行就是技术越好越值钱，我最大的弱势就是学历了。”  
隔行如隔山，李振洋也给不了什么建设性的意见，只能用他柔软的视线鼓励卜凡，卜凡笑着低下头，压李振洋背上跟他闹，李振洋翻身面对着卜凡，突然惊讶道：“你有耳洞？”  
“你怎么才发现？”卜凡不满道。“那你不戴耳钉，我这眼又不是鹰眼，”李振洋左看右看，“两个都有？我天，你优等生还能打耳洞？”

“上学的时候看我哥打，偷偷打的，”卜凡回忆道，“打了不敢戴东西，结果竟然没长死。”  
李振洋闻言把自己的耳钉摘下来，给卜凡左耳上戴一个，最普通的银白色耳环，李振洋觉得已经很低调了，但戴在卜凡耳朵上诡异得发亮，不适合他，李振洋讪讪的摘下来：“回头给你买对黑的。”  
“那你打这么多疼不疼啊？”卜凡问李振洋，李振洋早就忘了打耳洞疼不疼，打个耳洞，多古早的事儿了，说：“好看就行了呗。”

其实漫长的时光过去之后，很多跟身边人的回忆都像沙粒一样被冲刷不见了，但李振洋就记得那天他跟卜凡躺在床上聊的每一句，没什么肉麻话，也没什么大道理，聊着聊着两人都睡了，空调安静地吹，窗外蝉鸣声也渐渐消失。  
卜凡问他：“哥哥，你是山东哪人？”  
“菏泽。”李振洋对家乡的回忆很淡薄。  
“怪不得你这么好看，又贵气，跟牡丹一样。”  
“奉承话。”  
“不是~真的！”

“哥哥，你去过青岛没？”卜凡的小腿轻轻蹭着李振洋，李振洋摇头：“没有。”  
“那我带你去一次，”卜凡兴奋起来，“过年，过年就可以带你回家，其实这个季节去青岛就是最好的，青岛夏天比北京凉快多了。”  
“得了吧，你爸妈等着你往家带儿媳妇儿，结果带我这么一大男人回家？”  
“你就是我媳妇儿怎么啦？”  
“硌硬银。”李振洋说了句山东话，卜凡愣了一秒，拍着手笑疯了。

李振洋知道卜凡会想家，有时候张口闭口就是我哥，我妈，我爸，我奶奶，家属院儿邻居养的白猫，一看就是家里最疼的小儿子，一个人出来闯，家里也时常挂念联系的大男孩儿。李振洋的儿时记忆很模糊，很多时候他回忆起“家”，只有他姐姐们梳妆台上各色各样的口红和指甲油。  
还不如卜凡租的这一亩三分地儿像个家。李振洋在家备课，他决定把“不一样”办好，至少在这个暑假里要有声有色，再有一个月，暑假就结束了，那个时候无论如何也是要告别“不一样”的，为此李振洋还在网上订了一批钥匙扣，正面小猪佩奇，反面“不一样音乐班欢迎你”。  
“都送别了怎么还欢迎呢？”卜凡看着钥匙扣直乐，觉得小朋友人手一个这东西还挺好玩儿的，说不定这东西真的会挂在他们的脖子上，一直到他上小学毕业还在用。

“留个念想儿不行啊？”李振洋说。  
可等钥匙扣真正发下去的时候他又有点儿舍不得了，跟卜凡在门口送这一群小屁孩儿，有小朋友拉着他俩的手问：“老师，明年暑假还有不一样吗？”  
卜凡没做声儿，李振洋知道他这是也等着看李振洋怎么答呢，李振洋抿了抿嘴，答非所问：“明年你长大了就不需要不一样了。”  
“我又不会那么快长大……”小朋友有点儿失落，卜凡揉了揉他的发顶，安慰说：“明年再说明年的。”

成年人都是一步一步走的。什么时候该考虑什么，什么时候该去做什么，成年人就是要给自己画这样的框架，比如十八岁就要考大学，三十岁就要成家立业，一步不走就不正常。  
李振洋作为一个成年人也开始走自己的下一步，九月的北京，秋老虎大行其道，各大高校的军训结束后，迎新典礼随之而来，李振洋的邮箱里躺了一封母校的邀请函。明年就是北服六十年校庆，今年的校庆就在为此做准备，校方把校庆延长为三天，打算办成文化节，压轴晚会和迎新晚会一同举办，邀请了很多已经学有所成的校友和时尚界知名人士参加。  
这是李振洋在漫长暑期过后的第一场秀，这两天就一直待在学校彩排，偶尔联系到几个不大不小的秀和平面拍摄，都堆在了十一长假，卜凡为此埋怨李振洋，别人搬砖你放假，别人放假你上工，李振洋为了反驳他还押韵上了：不然指望什么过，都是为了讨生活，有种别加班写码，一百撕成五十花。  
卜凡：你牛逼。

李振洋嘱咐卜凡来学校看晚会，这回晚会邀请了挺有名气的校友，已经是明星了，可能入场票会炒高一些，他给卜凡一个教职工挂牌，可以坐前排。  
卜凡当晚下班就开车去了，临走在他们公司楼下的星巴克买了咖啡跟面包，打算让李振洋上台前垫垫胃，他听李振洋说以前做模特没有饭点儿，通宵彩排都是家常便饭，猜他这回肯定也吃不上东西。结果卜凡完全低估了这次活动的热闹程度，各路人马把会场围了个水泄不通，卜凡这么大一个子都不占优势，跟本进不去，卜凡只能一手抱着纸袋一手翻包，找李振洋给他的工作牌。  
挂牌还没找到，卜凡就被拉到了一边，应该是会场安保，指挥着卜凡往旁边走：“本校学生去西门儿，这儿是检票口，别跟这儿堵着！”卜凡知道这是把他当学生了，偷着乐，暗想李振洋还diss他的阿迪达斯，关键时候穿纪梵希有用吗？

挂着工作牌的卜凡大摇大摆地去了后台，一路上被当学长叫了好几次，还有人问他，同学你是服表的么，哪届的，怎么没见过你？卜凡就乐滋滋地说，我毕业三年了你当然没见过。撒完谎又问人家：“李振洋在哪儿啊？”  
几个学生七嘴八舌议论开了：你跟李振洋是一届？不对啊，李振洋毕业……好多年了吧？听说他大四上学期就签模特公司了，之后做模特儿就一直休学，后来不知道去哪儿了，消失一年多，学校也联系不上他？诶，同学，你到底哪届的？你叫什么？  
卜凡听了一会儿赶紧溜了。

最后卜凡在贴着“男装”二字的准备室找到了李振洋，倒不是李振洋多耀眼，是因为他就坐在正中间，旁边好多人围着他，大概都是同学，一边化妆一边跟他讲话，李振洋闭着眼让化妆师打眼影，一边应付这么多人，卜凡没见过这个状态的李振洋，探着脑袋看了好一会儿，来来往往的人都以为他是模特儿，没人管他，直到李振洋睁开眼发现他，指着他笑骂：“你在这干嘛来了！”  
别人见李振洋来了熟人，识相散开了，卜凡给李振洋递咖啡，得意道：“我都站一边看半天了，他们都以为我是这的学生呢，没一个人问我。”  
“滥竽充数。”李振洋懒懒瞥他一眼，这一眼把卜凡看得有点脸红，李振洋带着眼妆，丹凤眼就更为明显，化妆师在他眼尾点了颗痣，卜凡觉得怪骚气的。

那晚卜凡坐在前排看李振洋走秀，他认识李振洋这么久，还是第一次真正意义上看他走秀，不是在家小打小闹故意走女模的猫步给他看，卜凡还挺紧张。  
他身边都是北服的教职工，一直在议论李振洋，晚会以秀开场，以秀结束，他们说李振洋是肯定是这次两个秀的大开大闭，除了那个已经出了名的明星，李振洋是这几年学生里最好的，又说这小子玩儿什么失踪呢，自毁前程。  
卜凡听不懂什么是大开大闭，反正他洋哥是第一个跟最后一个出场的，第一场穿了一身白，最后一场穿得一身黑，衣服好不好看卜凡也说不上来，反正李振洋穿就是好看的，李振洋一直没有笑，模特儿们都不笑，只有最后压轴的时候李振洋朝卜凡笑了，转身前留下了一个轻飘飘的wink，卜凡脸又红了。

好多学生都在讨论李振洋，他出来的时候欢呼声也特别大，看来当年真的是风云人物不假，卜凡拿挂牌给自己扇了扇风，心想他现在是越来越不行了，一个wink就能被撩得心跳加速，关键是李振洋在T台上太不一样了，卜凡又形容不来。  
晚会散场后卜凡去后台找李振洋，想等他换好衣服一起回家，刚走出会场就看见李振洋没回后台，被几个小姑娘围住了，卜凡停下脚，没贸然上前去，只听姑娘们悦耳的笑声，她们问李振洋：“洋洋，洋洋，你到底什么时候出道？”  
“我的天呐，你们还在等啊？”李振洋笑盈盈的，女孩儿们就嗔他：“当然啦！等不到你出道我们绝对不放弃的！”  
“那我加油呗。”李振洋笑得很温柔。

7.  
李振洋卸了妆，一个人绕道从会场的另一出口走出来，远处校门口还是熙熙攘攘，刚才还人声鼎沸的会场却熄了灯，他突然有种人走茶凉的物是人非感。  
刚才来找他的是他做练习生时就关注他的微博粉丝，一直鼓励他，给他留言，他也经常回复，慢慢熟起来，就成了半个朋友，不知从哪儿听说他回学校了，竟然跑来送他小礼物，他也没忍心告诉姑娘们，他早就不做练习生了。  
李振洋刚想掏手机联系卜凡，突然重心一歪，整个人被一双手拖进了楼梯口后面的应急门里，李振洋也就心慌了一秒，他迅速地反应过来，转身和身后的人紧紧拥抱在一起，李振洋笑着骂：“人贩子啊你。”

“洋洋，洋洋。”卜凡低低的叫他，李振洋知道他肯定是看见了刚才那幕，不太好意思地跟卜凡解释：“是我的小粉丝。”  
“你会出道当明星吗？”卜凡问，李振洋嗅着卜凡发丝里的香味，反问他：“我上哪儿出道去？”  
“如果有星探发现你呢？你现在都有粉丝了。”卜凡低头看他，李振洋卸了妆眉眼没那么凌厉，就会显得很温柔，这会儿李振洋眼睛因为睡眠不足有点发肿，听了卜凡的话也没多想，答道：“会。”

“那你成了大明星还会跟我在一起吗？”  
“会啊。”李振洋在卜凡怀里舒舒服服的，心想这什么破问题。  
“明星不是不能谈恋爱吗？”  
“明星又不是和尚，傻子。”  
“那你说好了，不许一声不响的消失不见了。”  
“我是那种人吗？？”李振洋想我看起来这么渣的吗。

“你得答应我！”卜凡撅嘴。  
“答应你，不会的。”李振洋安抚道。  
“那你说好了，要是被我发现你骗我的，我就天崩地裂地生气。”  
“哪吒闹海么你，还天崩地裂……”李振洋笑出声，卜凡也笑了，两个人边笑边接了个缠绵的吻。

马上就到学校宵禁了，卜凡跟李振洋一起往校外走，边走李振洋边跟卜凡介绍他学校，这儿是食堂，那边是文化走廊，以前这儿有个跳骚市场，经常有校外的女孩儿来买设计系的衣服，哎，这有个水果摊怎么没啦。  
“哥哥你知道吗，”卜凡拉李振洋袖子，“真的从我进校门到现在，所有人都以为我是在校生呢，保安看见我连学生证都不查的。”  
李振洋扭头以专业的眼光去打量卜凡身段儿：“你这个身高也确实像模特儿。”  
“那肯定，”卜凡得意的抖肩，“我差点儿也做模特儿了。”  
“为什么？”李振洋问。

“我高三那会儿，不是艺术生提前考试吗？有模特学校去我们那招人，一眼就把我挑中了，我刚想出去，我们年级主任就过来了，让我回教室老实待着去。”  
“那可不，”李振洋脑子里已经有了画面，类似的情节他也经历过，“你是优等生，不过你当时要真走这条路，说不定日后真成我学弟了。”  
“那可能在另一个平行世界里，我真的是你学弟呢？”卜凡想着，“那我绝对不会等你毕业了才追你，我肯定一开始就喜欢你。”  
“平行世界里你可能追校花儿去了。”李振洋泼凉水，卜凡笃定地摇头：“不会的，平行世界里我肯定也会遇到你的，只不过方式不同而已。”

李振洋也不知道卜凡说得有没有科学依据，反正既然他说得这么肯定，李振洋也就信了，也许他跟卜凡在另一个世界里就是亲密的学长学弟，说不定还能成为亲密的爱人，恋爱故事经众校友之口传成北服一段佳话。  
临走前卜凡拉着李振洋在学校门口合照，李振洋觉得卜凡真像个小学生，小学生才会在大学门口照相，但这也是他们的第一张合照，照片里李振洋的胳膊懒洋洋的搭在卜凡肩上，卜凡指着头顶上北京服装学院几个大字，两个人都笑弯了眼。  
“明天不上班儿，今晚什么安排啊学长？”卜凡一手把方向盘一手搭在李振洋大腿上，有一下没一下的捏李振洋的腿，李振洋被他这声学长叫得心猿意马，挪了挪屁股说：“学长先给你个么么哒，然后再跟你啪啪啪。”

李振洋果然兑现了承诺，当然也付出了相应的代价。他这个人就是嘴欠，又喜欢撩卜凡这种一逗就脸红的，从进家门口就搂着卜凡的脖子没有正形，在卜凡嘴巴上啃来啃去的，一个劲儿腻他：“小学弟，你在后台看我那么久，是不是喜欢学长啊？”  
“哥哥你好好的，”卜凡红着耳朵托着李振洋屁股，由着他挂在自己身上，费劲儿的挪着步子，“大酱没伙食了，我先给它加点儿。”  
“学长还不如猫吗？”李振洋黏黏糊糊地扒拉卜凡衣领，“我也想吃东西，想吃小学弟的大～东西。”卜凡气死了，说学长，你可别后悔啊。

李振洋没功夫后悔，他腿也好了，胃口也大了，敢于解锁新姿势了，非要把卜凡双手捆起来，非要玩坏学长和小白兔学弟的play，卜凡无语，心说我还怕你不成，于是李振洋干嘛他都配合了。  
卜凡学弟双手背在身后被李振洋拿方巾系上了，看李振洋在他身上作妖，李振洋拿逗猫棒在他身上撩，系着玲珰的羽毛抚过卜凡的胸口，往下直入三角地带，甚至他真的像猫一样窝进了卜凡腿间，卜凡不敢低头看他，而又忍不住地往下面瞄，李振洋解开他牛仔裤的拉链，趴在他一条大腿上，凑上前去亲卜凡内裤里昂扬的小凡。  
李振洋本来没想给卜凡做这个，打算亲亲就算了，但他一跟小凡同志坦诚相见，就觉得十分可爱，直愣愣的，柱头的颜色也很漂亮，粗一些，握在手里刚好，他张嘴像嘬一根大型棒棒糖一样，没几口就累了，嘴巴酸，吐出被他含得亮晶晶的蘑菇头，仰头埋怨：“怎么这么大？”

卜凡觉得不干死李振洋不是男人，之后李振洋坐在他身上被他往上顶，顶得意识模糊搂着卜凡的脖子只会往卜凡身上蹭，卜凡就趁机哄他给自己松绑，李振洋也迷迷糊糊地把方巾松开了，卜凡两手把住李振洋的腰插住往下摁，李振洋捂着嘴向后一仰，被卜凡一手托住了后脑勺，腹部湿了一片，显然已经缴械了。  
李振洋看着家里的天花板，一点儿想法都没有，早知道跟卜凡做能这么爽，他真该先上车后买票。卜凡见他高潮了，拔出来等他缓过这阵，心想李振洋实在很敏感，根本经不起太大的折腾，偏偏还自己作死，等李振洋回过神来看他，卜凡也望向他眼底，一起接了个吻，李振洋重新拿了个套子给卜凡换上。  
卜凡把李振洋压在沙发上来第二遍，过程中大酱饿得受不了，出来自己觅食，在厨房不知道打翻了什么东西哐啷一声，把二人都吓了一跳，扭头去看，是大酱咬着零食出来了。卜凡突然有一种被别人撞见的羞耻感，埋下头就是一阵猛烈的操弄，顶得李振洋声调都变了：“你要、要死啊——”

卜凡射了之后李振洋说什么也不让他再进去了，说受不了，后面胀得疼，卜凡把他弄到床上去，看他后面，也还好，穴口一圈是有点儿肿，湿淋淋的全是套子上的润滑油，卜凡用手抹了两下，穴口直缩，卜凡抱住李振洋撒娇：“再来一次嘛，学长……”  
“你不是想吃我的大东西嘛，”卜凡大腿蹭李振洋腿心，用硬起来的性器拍他腿根，“你自己说哒，你又不吃啦……”  
“洋洋，”卜凡咬李振洋脖子哼哼唧唧的，“学长，洋洋，哥哥——”  
李振洋终于爆发了，张开腿让卜凡嵌进他的怀里：“行了你快进来吧！”

“你到底是不是喜欢男人？”李振洋第二次问这个问题，卜凡在下床收拾刚才被李振洋乱抓丢下床的靠垫，李振洋舒服了就抓东西，他背上全是李振洋挠得红痕，真跟只猫似的，卜凡应付他：“没谈过恋爱，不知道啊。”  
“那你怎么这么会做这档子事儿？！”李振洋暴走。  
“没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗么。”卜凡莫名其妙得看他一眼，动物本能还要学？

李振洋刚想张嘴问卜凡：卜凡凡你到底从哪儿看的猪跑？还没机会问，因卜凡上床亲他鼻梁，李振洋发现卜凡特别喜欢亲他鼻梁上的痣，卜凡一亲他，李振洋就什么也不想干了，就想待在卜凡身边，慢慢老死。  
“你十一出去工作，正好我们公司组织去内蒙，”卜凡说，“可以带家属的。”李振洋抬眼看他：“那你去呗。”  
“好不容易放个假，也不能跟你赖一块儿，”卜凡觉得挺可惜的，“咱们还没有一起出去玩儿过。”李振洋安慰他：“以后多得是机会。”  
“会吗？”卜凡闭上眼睛，李振洋也困了，一时间屋里没了声儿，两人就挨着头睡了。

因为有十一长假在后面，九月底变得可过可不过，李振洋虽然计划里十一飞上海，到了那天却是卜凡先出发了，李振洋开车送卜凡去机场，路上卜凡念叨：“你工作起来就不理人，幸好草原上信号也不好，不然我想你了你又不理我，太惨了。”  
李振洋瞥他一眼没搭这茌儿，见卜凡还穿着短袖T跟运动短裤，撇撇嘴说：“草原风很大的，你穿这么少，回来感冒还要加班，又见不着我，那才是真惨。”  
“有你这么咒我感冒的嘛。”卜凡捏李振洋的嘴角，李振洋又骂他：“给我松开——”

李振洋这个人刀子嘴豆腐心，卜凡下车的时候又被他拉回车里亲了好一会才放人，还给卜凡塞了东西，让卜凡上飞机再看，搞得跟永别一样，戏精得不行，卜凡心里吐糟，到底也蛮高兴的，飞机起飞后打开包装，是对纯黑的耳环。  
之前李振洋回学校找首饰设计的学妹做的，样式太简单了，但他们学校的学生用的材质肯定都是最好的。卜凡对这个也一窍不通，在飞机上就美滋滋的戴上了，公司的直男同事竟然没一个看得出他这微小的变化，落地后纷纷夸卜凡：凡子今天似乎特别的帅。  
大巴上孙姐跟卜凡坐在一起，两个一起聊起最近工作，孙姐压低声音道：“明年开春，就到竞岗述职了，上回罗总在会上提过你，都觉得你虽然经验有限，但以你的能力带个新项目是没问题，你准备的怎么样了？”

卜凡扭头看孙姐，真诚道：“我全力准备，肯定不让大家失望。”  
“放轻松，述职表现你肯定没问题，我听说……只是听说哈，杭州那边缺人缺得厉害，这次选人就是为杭州那边的项目做准备的，今年已经过去一批了，天天熬，你又年轻，我看领导那意思是非你不可了。”  
“怎么，”卜凡愣了一会儿，“这次项目去杭州做？”  
卜凡这么一问，孙姐立刻明白了，到底是过来人：“谈恋爱了吧最近？”卜凡瞒不住事儿，老实点头，孙姐叹了口气：“反正吧，很多事儿都是这样，你要得到什么，总得牺牲一样，没有鱼和熊掌兼得的好事儿。”

跟孙姐聊完，卜凡在很长一段时间里陷入了沉默，直到在同事们的竟相欢呼声中被惊醒，卜凡猛得抬眼，windows经典桌面扑面而来。  
李振洋在上海的秀场后台收到了卜凡发来的至少10条微信，他没时间看，任凭手机在那响，等他收工回酒店再看的时候，已经凌晨三点多了，卜凡肯定睡了，李振洋也没想回复，敷着面膜看卜凡给他发的照片。  
卜凡显然把他这个对话框当日记用了，看到什么新鲜的好玩儿的就拍给他，还有穿着蒙古族衣服的卜凡偶尔耍宝入镜，卜凡那么大个子把蒙古袍穿得跟风衣一样，裹着袍子缩成一团，李振洋笑出声来，心说卜凡不感冒才怪。笑完他不自觉的抚摸屏幕上卜凡耳垂上的黑色耳钉，低头亲了一下屏幕。

也不赖李振洋嘴邪，卜凡严重低估了草原上的昼夜温差，在内蒙第三天就感冒了，本来大家都让他提前回来，他又不愿意搞那个特殊，再加上他吃了药也觉得没什么大问题，又临时买了几件厚外套，硬是抗过去了。  
卜凡回到北京之后感冒像是好了八九成，李振洋听他嗓子哑点儿，鼻音重点儿，也觉得是个小感冒没当回事儿，甚至还跟卜凡闹了个小矛盾。这个矛盾说小也小，但李振洋每每静下心回忆这件事，卜凡的感冒和他们第一次的争吵，都觉得不是什么好兆头。  
十月的北京多大风，卜凡回来的第二天，带病开车上班，临走之前还吸鼻子，好不可怜，他戴着口罩跟李振洋在门口吻了一下，怕传染给李振洋，小别也没胜起新婚。李振洋把自己的棒球帽给卜凡戴上，卜凡还说用不着，风太大了，分分钟刮跑。

那天李振洋没活儿，下午接到卜凡电话问他这两天用不用车，李振洋莫名其妙说不用啊，怎么了，卜凡说车停公司楼下，一保洁阿姨的清洁车被大风刮倒，正好蹭在他们车门上，现在正修呢。李振洋了然，说不用车，又随口问了一句，合理赔偿了吧？  
卜凡愣了下，又有点理亏似的摸鼻子：“没有……那个阿姨挺不容易的，这么大风她也没想到能把清洁车刮倒，她一个劲儿道歉，我没好意思提这事儿。”李振洋都气笑了，说：“又不是上年纪的老奶奶，有工作有腿脚怎么就不容易了？合着咱俩赚钱挺容易呗？”  
说实话卜凡也觉得李振洋说得有道理，可当时事情已经出了，直接面对这摊事儿的人是他，找保险、送修的也是他，他本来就不太擅长应付不同阶层的人，感冒还没好，晚上还得去培训机构拿资料，累得不行，委屈，就反驳李振洋：“你可不就是嫌钱挺容易的，走走路拍张照就把钱赚了。”

李振洋当时火气就上来了，说你要这么想那我无话可说，卜凡说我不想跟你纠结这个，我晚上还要加班，李振洋冷笑，说我通宵等面试在酒店大堂的沙发上补觉的时候你大学还没毕业呢，我的钱好赚，今天我再出去赚两笔。  
卜凡一听，这是真的生气了，赶紧认错，说：“哥哥你别出去了，外面这风太大了，一会儿我也不加班去了，回家咱们一起吃饭。”李振洋听着卜凡的鼻音也没脾气了，嘴上不饶人的说：“你赶紧回来，我非当面揍你顿。”  
李振洋挂了电话什么也没干下去，坐在客厅生闷气，他从做模特这行到现在，风凉话听过不少，更难听的也听过，他就气卜凡也说这种混账话气他，也气他自己没收住脾气，跟卜凡一病号较什么真，而且修回车也花不了太多嘛。

8.  
卜凡回家的时候看到了十分罕见的一幕，李振洋在看他自己的账户余额。  
为什么说罕见，因为卜凡跟李振洋对账务都不是特别敏感，尤其是李振洋，他从小不缺钱花，自己赚钱之后走过五位数一场的秀，也体验过月入为0的惨淡，他不是不追求钱，他比较追求开心的赚钱，卜凡则是挣得钱没地方花，攒着攒着就积少成多，总之他们俩都没过过那种精打细算的日子。  
卜凡挨到李振洋身边，往他手机界面上瞄了一眼，李振洋没有避开他，卜凡出于尊重也没盯着看，大体看了个数，在卜凡看来也挺可观的。李振洋对着手机银行研究了一会儿，说：“明天我再给你打半年房租。”卜凡直摇头：“别了吧，哪有跟对象同居还收房租的？”

“一码归一码，”李振洋把手机搁下，摸卜凡额头，“我又不是吃软饭的。”  
卜凡闭上眼睛点点头，反正李振洋算清楚点儿没坏处，他也喜欢跟人清清楚楚的，李振洋又好面儿。卜凡伸手搂住李振洋的腰，李振洋腿一抬坐他身上去，额头抵在卜凡额头上，鼻尖蹭在一块儿，卜凡很受用，哼哼一声：“冷吗哥哥？”  
“你冷了吧？”李振洋哭笑不得，他抚着卜凡脸颊叹了口气，说，“这两天你请假吧凡子，你发烧了。”

卜凡是那种一年不感冒，感冒十有八九就会发烧的体质，他身体向来不错，免疫力也强，流感多发的季节他都不怎么中招，这次从内蒙回北京，一直没怎么好好休息，加上今天风太大，被卜凡生生压下去的感冒病毒卷土重来，在他体内烧杀抢掠。  
李振洋只能推了手里的活儿，在家陪卜凡养病。卜凡跟小孩子发烧一个套路，白天还好，晚上烧得吓人。有回本来早上烧都退了，卜凡已经开始准备第二天去上班，结果李振洋半夜听身边有动静，拉开床头灯只见卜凡冷得上下牙齿打架，缩在被子里哆嗦，吓得李振洋起床给他拖棉被出来，又是盖被子又是量体温，把卜凡叫起来喂药，折腾完还要哄着卜凡睡过去。  
李振洋任劳任怨，只在卜凡睡熟的时候点他眉心，恶狠狠地说再烧你就烧傻了，看你怎么写代码，骂完又给卜凡擦掉吃退烧药逼出来的汗珠，大半夜什么也不干，就守着卜凡，怕他又难受起来。

想问天问大地，他李振洋什么时候做过这种事儿，他自己半夜发烧的时候都没这么上心过。卜凡生病的第三个晚上，李振洋扎着苹果头在厨房倒热水，卜凡白天一直在睡，睡多了晚上就睡不着，烧退得差不多了，就是头疼，身上没一处是舒服的。  
大酱这两天没得改伙食改善，它也知道卜凡病了，也不要求太多，这天李振洋晚上忘了给它加水，小猫渴得不行了，见李振洋出来倒水，也跳出来喵喵叫，李振洋这才想起来还有大酱，赶忙给它添饭。他穿着肥大的睡裤和卜凡的T恤，戴着眼镜，裤脚盖住了他的脚背，在厨房暖黄色的灯光下抱着大酱找猫粮。  
卜凡晚饭没吃什么东西，消炎药和退烧药都刺激胃，这时候一阵阵的反胃，他爬起来冲进卫生间干呕，李振洋听见动静跟过去看，卜凡抱着马桶冲他笑：“哥哥，你好像孩子他妈。”李振洋抱着大酱踢他屁股。

人事部给卜凡找电话，问卜凡是否要续假，卜凡已经不发烧了，但还是续了两天假，卜凡从上班以来就是全勤，听说他请了个长假，部门领导都打来电话慰问卜凡，让他在家安心养病，卜凡觉得自己是有点儿小题大做，但他也没办法，因为他的最高领导——卜凡妈妈来了。  
卜凡最难受的时候，头晕脑涨，睡也睡不好，一直做梦，总是梦见家，梦见他哥哥离开家的那年。哥哥跟他一直没太多的交流，他们之间隔着十年的时间长河，可卜凡烧到39度的时候，梦见哥哥走的那天对他说，凡凡，好好学习，别让爸妈失望。  
有时候卜凡特别想跟哥哥坐下喝一杯，但他哥组了乐队出去闯荡之后就很少回家了，只在卜凡考上大学的那年回来过，带卜凡去海边吃夜宵，陪他喝成年后的第一杯酒，卜凡记得那天他哥问他，以后想做什么，卜凡想了半天，竟然没答出个所以然。

他好像没有梦想。他哥从小叛逆，大人最怕什么他就去干什么，卜凡记事开始身边人说得最多的话就是凡凡要听话，不要像你哥，卜凡偷偷崇拜着哥哥，而又清楚地知道，他成不了哥哥那样的人。  
烧得最难受的时候，卜凡偶尔分不清自己在哪，有时候他知道是李振洋在陪着他，他把李振洋的手压在自己脸蛋儿底下，怕他走，过了一会儿又觉得自己在家里的单人床上，妈妈轻轻拧他的耳朵叫他起床。  
李振洋知道卜凡烧糊涂了，不然不会大半夜拉着他的手喊妈妈，李振洋无语归无语，还是让卜凡给家里打个电话，卜凡觉得十一假期没回去，是该打个电话，本来也不想告诉家里人自己生病，结果电话里被他妈三两句就套出实话来了。

人还是李振洋接到的。  
卜凡妈妈放心不下，说什么也要来看他，卜凡也没办法，他烧刚退了又不敢出门，只能李振洋去接，李振洋接人之前先去修车行取车，说实话还有点儿紧张。  
其实卜凡早就跟家里说了自己多了一个室友，跟家里视频的时候李振洋也出过镜，但室友变男友这事儿还是太大了，别说卜凡不敢跟家里说，放李振洋这种天不怕地不怕的人身上，也不敢轻易出个柜，李振洋边办手续边心里吐糟，跟卜凡这半年多，真是什么家庭伦理剧情节都经历了。

李振洋那天穿最普通的白色针织衫和浅色夹克，站在修车行里等工作人员把车泊过来，他抱臂而立面无表情放空的时候听见有人叫他：“帅哥，hello？”这个声音并不耳熟，但李振洋一听就知道是谁，他瞪大眼睛回头，对上岳明辉的视线：“是你？？”  
“你看，这就是缘分哈，只能说有缘千里来相见，无缘网线砍不断，”岳明辉衬衫西裤一幅上班族打扮，伸手自我介绍，这段自我介绍他已经跟李振洋说过无数次，“我姓岳，之前一直想约你见个面，想不到今天这么巧，出门的时候星座运势说我不宜独自出行，老黄历说今日宜洗车，果然还是相信老祖宗没错儿。”  
李振洋心想这人真神经，他客客气气地跟岳明辉握了手，还是十动然拒道：“你也知道我上个东家什么情况，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳，我当下还不太想考虑。”

李振洋说完本来要走，而岳明辉一个艺人总监却跟卖保险的一样烦人，拦住他把名片递到李振洋眼前：“你再给我一分钟，洋洋，这是我的名片，我不是骗子，我们公司也是正经企业，你可以到相关网站上去查，我知道你这段时间肯定每天都在怀疑，也在考虑放弃，但请你一定再信这一次。”  
岳明辉的名片倒是很漂亮，李振洋拿到名片的时候还在想，现在骗子会花钱做这么好的名片吗，镀金花纹极其精致，正中间端端正正的写着岳明辉的名字和英文名，李振洋第一次动摇了，岳明辉趁热打铁道：“你已经孤注一掷过一次了，如果这次错过我，你就会错过最精彩的你自己了，你想想看当初报名当练习生那个时候的你，你甘心吗？”  
可能岳明辉当时的目光太真诚，也可能李振洋是真的不甘心，反正最后岳明辉的名片躺进了李振洋上衣口袋里。李振洋把它塞进了烟盒，这两天因为卜凡高烧，李振洋在短暂的戒烟，至少在家里没再摸过烟，他本来也没瘾，想事儿的时候爱抽，最近也没什么难处，刚拆开的一盒烟竟然好几天也没碰过。

李振洋在南站顺利接到了卜凡妈妈，妈妈行李不多，只是小住两天，反而脚边摞了两箱烟台苹果和梨，李振洋往车上搬的时候讨论了几句苹果的品种，卜凡妈妈立刻觉得这小伙子是靠得住的，话匣子打开，跟他埋怨起来：“你们这个年纪的男孩儿怎么都不知道吃水果，秋天吃梨润肺的，昨天卜凡给我打电话居然说想吃荔枝，荔枝是秋天该吃的吗？”  
李振洋替卜凡说话：“他好像是比较喜欢吃瓜类的……”卜凡妈妈又念起来：“就是那些甜的嘛，西瓜啊，香瓜，哈密瓜，夏天人家卜凡把瓜当饭吃你知道吗？那哪行啊，洋洋你也不能这样的，夏天不吃晚饭抱着冰镇西瓜吃，那胃能受得了吗？”李振洋点头如鸡啄米：“对对对。”  
路上两人话着家常，还挺其乐融融的，李振洋也不紧张了，卜凡的家人跟卜凡一样，天生有种亲和力，叫人乐意亲近。卜凡妈妈说晚上要下厨给他俩做顿好吃的，问李振洋爱吃什么，李振洋想说酸菜鱼，又想起卜凡不能吃辣的，改口说清炖鲫鱼吧，卜凡妈妈直夸他，还是洋洋懂事，会养生，不像那个卜凡凡，口味重，李振洋就傻笑。

卜凡在家忙着收拾屋子，他把主卧大床的四件套全换了，给妈妈腾房间，又把次卧收拾出来，今晚留给李振洋，这间卧室一直空着，有一张行军床也不用，被卜凡当成了杂物间，堆的是大酱抓烂了的猫爬架，还有一橱柜的高达模型跟动漫手办。李振洋跟妈妈到家的时候他收拾得满头是汗，听见开门声哒哒哒跑出去迎，被他亲妈拍着后背赶了回来：“病刚好就敢一身汗往外跑！”  
卜凡虽然嘴上赚妈妈事情多，这点儿小病不值当大动干戈地跑一趟，但其实心里特高兴，他莫名其妙就想让妈妈看看李振洋，听听妈妈怎么评价他。被评价的对象没歇一会儿就出门去超市买鱼了，李振洋真是服了，他活前26年就没这么有烟火气过，根本不会挑鱼，让营业员给挑了两条大的，皱着脸提回家了。  
晚上卜凡妈妈下厨，李振洋给她打下手，卜凡在他们后面溜溜哒哒，被妈妈赶出去，坐在外面百无聊赖地逗猫，竖着耳朵听厨房里他妈妈跟李振洋的对话。

“洋洋是做模特儿的，辛苦不辛苦啊？我听说模特儿哦，就是之前很火的维密天使说的，一天只吃一顿饭，你可不能这样啊。”  
“我还好，阿姨，我吃不胖，也不爱吃那么多。”李振洋笑眯眯的。  
“你们模特个子都这么高，那认不认识个子高高的女模特儿啊，给卜凡介绍介绍，你看他，老大不小了，整天对着个电脑，跟电脑过一辈子了要。”  
“这您放心，模特儿我认识太多了，肯定亏不了他。”李振洋想你儿子已经泡上模特儿了，就可惜是个男模。  
“看你这孩子，多懂事儿啊，对了，洋洋你有没有女朋友啊？”  
“没有。”男朋友倒是有一个。  
“你们现在的孩子就是要求高。”  
“毕竟我们俩都长得高嘛。”李振洋逗得卜凡妈妈前仰后合。

饭桌上的话题说来说去都绕不开工作和感情，卜凡妈妈是真替儿子操心，说儿子现在这个情况，一个人在北京，生了病只能硬抗，这回幸亏是有李振洋，要是一个人不得烧傻了，再不找个条件相当的姑娘搭伴，姑娘们都嫁人了。  
卜凡就老套路，说工作忙，一提工作卜凡妈妈也来气，说你何必在北京守着你这电脑拼命，但凡去个二线城市也没这么辛苦，卜凡就很烦，说当初学编程是你跟爸拿的主意，说着说着卜凡又要跟妈妈吵起来，还得李振洋打圆场，说：“凡子最近要升职嘛，阿姨，不升职怎么衣锦还乡啊，是不是。”  
卜凡妈妈立刻欣慰起来，这才放了卜凡一马，给两个相依为命的“单身青年”夹菜。卜凡一边吃一边悄悄伸手到桌下面，握住了李振洋搭在膝盖上的手，勾着李振洋的手指轻轻挠了挠，咬着筷子看李振洋，李振洋扭头瞧了他一眼，笑一笑没说话。

晚上李振洋睡次卧，卜凡跟大酱在客厅打地铺，卜凡妈妈睡得早，不到11点卜凡跟李振洋也乖乖关了电视各睡各的去了。  
今天挺累的，李振洋却翻来覆去地睡不着，他害怕黑暗的陌生环境，在一片漆黑里卜凡那些高达模型看起来张牙舞爪，大酱的破旧猫爬架也变得十分恐怖，李振洋听了会儿音乐，时不时会想起岳明辉跟他说的那些话，他从被窝里搜了一下岳明辉的公司，确实还算小有名气，甚至几年前捧红过一个昙花一现的国内男团。  
凌晨十二点李振洋还是爬起来去客厅找卜凡，他以为卜凡已经睡着了，轻手轻脚地钻进卜凡的被子，结果卜凡一直在这等着他呢，总算守株待洋成功，一把搂住李振洋的腰把他圈在了怀里，李振洋毫无防备地被卜凡迎面亲了过来。

卜凡这两天病恹恹的，不出门也不刮胡子，硬邦邦的胡茌蹭在李振洋脸蛋儿上，李振洋把卜凡嘴巴捏成鸭子嘴，亲了两下，问：“你怎么还不睡？”  
“想你呢，”卜凡老老实实说，“我在想你有没有怕黑，有没有因为我妈老提女朋友生气，其实我不想让她来就是因为这个，但是我又挺想让你俩认识认识的。”  
“你跟你妈好像啊，”李振洋轻轻描卜凡的眉眼，“阿姨也挺高的。”  
“我跟我哥更像你知道吗？”卜凡笑起来的时候眼角弯弯的，“早晨我看镜子里，不是没刮胡子吗，我天，十年前的我哥。”  
“那我现在抱的这个是卜凡凡，还是卜凡凡他哥啊？”李振洋问，卜凡抓他痒：“你还想一睡睡俩？？”

卜凡病刚好，有了点精神，搂着李振洋就想办点儿下流事儿，李振洋却是真累了，软绵绵躺着，卜凡闹他他也不拒绝，卜凡用胡茬扎他脖子他就缩起来低声笑，看得卜凡爱不释手，不停把李振洋往怀里抱，七手八脚地缠着，亲密无间。  
“别折腾了……”李振洋手心垫着卜凡下巴，把两个人隔开，“一会把阿姨吵醒了。”  
“你睡吧，我抱你，”卜凡说，“等早晨我再去你那屋睡。”  
李振洋敛下眼皮，点点头，搂着卜凡后背的胳膊收紧了些，赖在卜凡怀里很快睡着了，卜凡把被子往上拉了拉，盖住了李振洋的半张脸，低头吻李振洋的黑眼圈，他知道李振洋因为他这些天没睡过好觉。总算12点了，辛德瑞拉也变回来了。

9.  
卜凡妈妈统共住了两个晚上，看卜凡恢复得不错，室友也是靠得住的，就放心回去了，当天卜凡和李振洋一起去送妈妈，李振洋开车，听卜凡和他妈妈在后座聊天。  
“那你今年腊月几号回来啊？”妈妈问，卜凡想了想，答道：“也就28、29的吧。”  
“那你记得问问你哥回不回家呀，今年。”卜凡妈妈试探着说。  
卜凡直摇头：“他都多少年没回家了，回来干嘛？看我爸快60的人，拿，拿鞋底板揍他？”  
“说什么呢，当着洋洋面。”  
“没事儿妈，又不是外人……”

李振洋这才想起来，又快到年底了。  
车里陷入了短暂的沉默之中，李振洋点开了音乐电台，正好放着邓丽君的老歌，卜凡妈妈闭眼小憩。李振洋抬眼看一下后视镜，卜凡的目光在棒球帽下与他的对上，两人相视一笑。卜凡常听公司前辈说，人到25岁之后是被时间推着走的，而北京秋天太短，冬天太长，时间就过得尤其快。卜凡想，果不其然，眨眼下一次回青岛就是过年了。  
卜凡妈妈进站前嘱咐他们两个人要把苹果和梨都吃完，这是她在烟台的老同学自己家果园里种的，一点农药都没有，包装一下到外面卖得可贵呢，卜凡应付着说知道了，而李振洋笑着拍一下卜凡妈妈的手肘，说放心阿姨，one apple a day,keep doctor away，卜凡妈妈笑道：“我要是有你这么个儿子，不知道省心多少。”

卜凡回家就马不停蹄地忙起来，先是MBA考试报名，又回公司找领导报道，他们小组刚分了一个项目，甲方要得特别急，同事们已经开始就着红牛加班两三天了，就等卜凡归队给他们打一剂强心针，再加上竞岗的压力，卜凡又过上了朝8晚11的生活，一天到尾连轴转。  
李振洋反而闲了下来，偶尔接几个私人摄影工作室的邀约，偶尔被朋友介绍拍几次街拍杂志，偶尔走一场秀，现在他能走的High Fashion已经了了无几，都是一些商业秀，他以前最不适应的就是商业秀，经常需要和女模特搭档，表情动作都要丰富，可他现在除了硬着头皮上也没有别的办法。  
卜凡不在家的时候李振洋一点点的把自己不穿的衣服挂到了咸鱼上去，还有以前的香水首饰，好多品牌商送他的腰带啊挂坠之类，也一块儿处理了。他比谁都清楚自己做不了多久的模特儿了，这些天也有朋友给他抛橄榄枝，请他去做模特经济人的有之，一起去做衣服的也有之，李振洋都搁一边了，他还没考虑好。

家务事摊在了李振洋头上，原本没人在家吃早饭，因为李振洋不上班，也不好意思起得比卜凡还晚，就自觉在卜凡睡醒之前起来做点早饭。大酱到了换毛季，卜凡一点儿没发现，全是李振洋把家里散落在各个角落里的猫毛收集起来，团成球给大酱玩。  
扎着苹果头的李振洋穿最简单的基本款，夹在在西二旗来来往往的人流里，没人会多分给他一点儿多余的目光。这里的上班族都很忙，李振洋成了在北京悠闲生活的异类，他有时也会感觉到自己的格格不入，却又在这种悠闲中享受着焦虑着。  
他以前是最清楚自己想要什么的人，现在却变了，每当他体内不安分的血液流动的时候，李振洋就问自己，卜凡不是他想要的吗？两个人一个家不是他向往的吗？尤其在卜凡累极了抱着他撒娇的时候，李振洋发现自己跟本是个庸人罢了，他一边不甘于此，一边贪图卜凡。

卜凡压力太大了，有时候到家没歇一会儿，英语单词还没背几个，项目组长又找他了。卜凡合上笔记本就拿英语书，李振洋也不好意思在他跟前玩儿，就自己去主卧床上边做拉伸边看视频，卜凡每次洗漱完看见李振洋拉腿就顺势压过去摸他腿根，李振洋把腿压卜凡肩膀上要锁他脖子，往往闹着闹着就做了。  
性爱是释放压力最好的办法，卜凡一边觉得自己特对不起李振洋，每次他精虫上脑就拉着李振洋做，一边又很享受李振洋对他的顺从，李振洋念他辛苦不打不骂，只在他真的干狠了的时候使劲儿挠他背。  
“洋洋，你过年跟我回家吧？”年关将至，室内的暖气烘得人浑身暖洋洋，卜凡亲在李振洋出了汗泛红的后腰上，小心翼翼地问他，李振洋还在高潮的余韵里徘徊，隔了几秒才回过神：“不了吧，我也不回家，我在家正好大酱不用寄养了。”

“你每年都不回家吗？”卜凡问，李振洋点头：“很少回家，我姐都嫁人了，平时家里也没人，我爸妈嫌冷清，冬天就飞三亚住。”  
这是李振洋第一次主动提到家里的事情，卜凡撑起上半身低着看李振洋，好奇道：“那你不想他们吗？”李振洋笑道：“从小他们就不怎么管我，各忙各的，姐姐比我大好几岁，不喜欢我跟着她们，我独立惯了，没想过家，也没什么值得想的地方。”  
卜凡若有所思，躺在李振洋身边拉他手说：“我回青岛肯定特想你。”  
“想我你给我视频电话。”  
“看得见摸不着多惨呐？”  
李振洋笑了，把卜凡的手按在自己脸颊上：“那你回去之前多摸几下。”

卜凡最终还是一个人背着包加入了春运的大军中，甚至李振洋嫌年关车站人多，送他都懒得送，卜凡临走在门口喊：我走啦，我真走啦！李振洋在卧室气沉丹田，怒吼：赶紧关门！！  
大抵是所有在外地打拼的年轻人的通病，不回家的时候日思夜想妈妈做的饭，回了家没一天又开始想回北京。卜凡懒觉也不能睡，跟着爸爸挨家挨户拜年，其中有一家卜凡他爸带着他在人家家里留了很久，他爸和老同学去阳台聊养花，卜凡跟人家女儿在客厅面面相觑。  
这是变相给自己相亲呢，卜凡知道他爸打的什么主意，眼观鼻鼻观心，姑娘也对卜凡没啥兴趣，低头玩手机，卜凡他爸回家路上不停数落他：没眼力见儿的臭小子，不知道跟人家姑娘多说几句话！

大年三十儿晚上卜凡被他爸赶下楼放冷焰火，现在禁放烟花，卜凡家又是多年老传统没改过，只能在楼下点根仙女棒意思一下，图个心安。  
卜凡记得以前他们家还住机关家属院儿的时候，过年好多人一起放炮仗，家属院儿里一个大院儿住三四家人，卜凡是最小的，挑炮仗这事儿都是他哥干，他就负责点炮仗，大人们坚信第一个点炮的人来年会行大运，卜凡念书学习考重点，最需要行大运。  
几根仙女棒很快燃尽了，卜凡只穿着高领毛衣，冻得不行，还是坚持着掏出手机来给李振洋打电话，李振洋那边安安静静的，卜凡问：“在家干嘛呢？躺着呢吧？晚上看春晚饿不饿，楼下还有便利店开门吗？”李振洋在那边笑一声：“我没在家。”

“骗谁呐，”卜凡把左手捂在嘴巴前呵气儿，不停跺脚让自己暖和一点儿，“大过年的你不在家，出去干嘛？现在北京路上有一个人吗？”  
“你知道什么呀，”李振洋忍着笑逗他，“北京本地的公子哥儿就喜欢这个时候包下整个会所来玩儿，都是自己人，玩儿得放心。”  
“你玩儿什么玩儿！”卜凡心里知道李振洋在跟他开玩笑，还是吹胡子瞪眼地生气，“我告诉你你哪儿都不能去，你跟大酱就老实呆家里等我回去，再说那都是些什么地儿啊，还玩儿得放心，呸！警察叔叔过年可不放假！”

李振洋哈哈大笑，心说卜凡怎么这么逗呢，他在电话里问卜凡：“哎凡子，你们家小区是不是叫馨悦家园啊？”卜凡吸了吸鼻子，呼出口白雾：“对啊，你怎么知道？我是不是跟你提过来着？”  
“我在小区门口呢，”李振洋说，“还有大酱。”  
卜凡我靠一声，拔腿往小区外面跑，边跑边问，真的假的啊哥哥？其实他跑到一半就知道答案了，因为他远远就看见李振洋在小区门口那儿站着，怀里鼓囊囊的，应该是大酱，近乡情更怯似的，卜凡一下子就停下了，问了好几遍：真的假的啊？  
李振洋气笑了，边往卜凡那边走边骂：“你看我是真的假的！傻子！”

卜凡跑过去，先亲李振洋，两个人离得近了，挤到了李振洋羽绒服里的大酱，小猫叫起来，卜凡又低头亲大酱，李振洋笑着看他，说：“你怎么穿这么少，不冷么。”卜凡摇头，又探身去亲他，边亲边问：“你怎么来的啊哥哥？”  
李振洋拉开羽绒服拉链把卜凡和大酱一块儿裹着，简单回答：“坐大巴来的。”卜凡才不信他，年关肯定没火车票，现在客运也不让带宠物，李振洋肯定是跑汽车站晃悠，没买上车票，被开黑车的忽悠上车了，卜凡心里软得一塌糊涂，说：“让你跟我回来你不回……”  
“想你呗。”李振洋说得轻轻松松，卜凡把他腰楼紧，拔萝卜似的一下子抱离了地面，李振洋“我擦”一声，吓了一跳，扶好了大酱屁股，惊道：“你干嘛？！”  
“干死你得了，”卜凡说，“让你折腾。”

卜凡跟着李振洋去了李振洋落脚的汉庭，刚进房门卜凡妈妈的电话就追来了，问他你干什么去了，放个烟花放这么久哦？卜凡说我出来碰到个熟人，聊天呢，卜凡妈妈埋怨他一句“也不知道跟家里说一声，都等你了”，临挂电话却跟卜凡要李振洋的微信，卜凡惊了，问妈妈做什么，卜凡妈妈说：“你这人，人家洋洋在北京一个人，我要视频拜下年的啊，毕竟照顾你这么长时间。”  
李振洋哭笑不得，心里怪暖的，坐在床头抱着大酱，营造一人一猫在北京的假象，对着手机镜头笑：“阿姨您太客气了，哪有长辈跟晚辈拜年的道理，应该我给您拜年才是……”卜凡在一边憋笑好不辛苦。  
视频刚挂卜凡就把李振洋手机丢一边去了，连着大酱也被驱逐，卜凡身上一身凉气，李振洋脱了羽绒服，用自己身上的温度去暖卜凡，卜凡撩起李振洋的针织衫，埋头啃他的胸膛，李振洋抓着卜凡头发直抽气儿：“冰死了——”

卜凡就这样进去了，李振洋衣服也没脱下来，被卜凡卷到他胸口以上，酒红色的针织衬下露出的肌肤，在白炽灯下异常的白，牛仔裤甩在床尾，内裤免遭此劫，挂在李振洋脚踝上摇摇欲坠。  
李振洋在卜凡的冲撞下愉悦地呻吟，也难耐的抑制卜凡捅进他身体里的不适。他想，窗外是零下的青岛，大年三十儿的青岛，万家灯火的青岛，卜凡的青岛，而他在跟卜凡几近赤裸地做爱，卜凡的家人还在等卜凡回家，甚至卜凡的妈妈刚刚祝他过年好——李振洋在这种类似偷情的感觉中夹紧了卜凡。  
卜凡没戴套，李振洋来得太突然了，他哪有时间准备这个，这是他第一次完完全全的和李振洋亲密无间，距离为负，一层雨衣都没有，快感一层又一层堆上了他的身体和大脑，卜凡压开李振洋的大腿，不管不顾地把自己往里面钉。

他快疯了，卜凡以前从来不信有人恋爱会爱到死去活来，现在终于懂了，他现在就想死在李振洋身上，也想让李振洋跟他一起死。  
卜凡去捧李振洋的脸，亲李振洋眼角的泪，他想我呸，什么死不死的，他就要他哥哥，只要有李振洋什么也不怕了，现在让他去出柜他也去，不就是被他爸赶出家门吗，他们家已经出了一个他亲哥这样远近闻名的不孝子，他后来者居上怎么了。  
李振洋也不知道卜凡在想什么，人的情绪是会传染的，尤其通过这样亲密的方式，他抱紧了卜凡，摸他的肩胛骨，像两座小山一样，他一摸卜凡，下面又胀了几分，卜凡在他穴道里停下，柱身上的脉络被李振洋的肠肉裹住，细细地描。

“哭什么……”李振洋咬卜凡的耳垂，舔他送给卜凡的黑色耳环，“哥哥里面不紧？”  
卜凡又笑，把眼泪蹭到李振洋锁骨里，说：“洋洋我射在里面，你会不会怀孕？”  
李振洋翻白眼：“我又不是女的……啊！”他惊叫了一声，被卜凡顶得穴道猛缩，猝不及防的高潮扑天盖地地涌向他，李振洋咬着嘴唇发抖，卜凡在他里面喷射，精液比起肠道有些凉，像雨安抚李振洋被烧过的身体。  
“我好爱你，”卜凡喃喃道，“真喜欢你……”

那晚李振洋和卜凡都疯了，卜凡的电话响了好几次，没人去接，卜凡就插在李振洋里面不肯出来，做了两次，终于拔出来让李振洋去洗澡，在浴室又顶进去，李振洋扶着磁砖勉强撑着，卜凡拿花洒给他们冲澡，温柔的水柱冲打在李振洋的性器上。  
李振洋觉得自己应该是体会过人间极乐是什么感受了，在浴室里他忍着一股淡淡的尿意，让卜凡拔出去，卜凡知道他想干什么，摸到他的性器陪他站到马桶前去，李振洋又快乐又羞耻，他捂着脸把自己交给卜凡，再爽一点儿吧，再疯一把。  
卜凡带给了他一次绵长的高潮，过后李振洋缩在被子里，让卜凡赶紧走，卜凡再不想走，也得回家了，出来这么久，怎么也说不过去，卜凡两步三回头地走了，李振洋摸烟抽，摸到了烟盒里的名片。

算了，李振洋想，他艰难地翻了个身，伸长胳膊拿床头柜上的打火机。  
如果能跟卜凡一直这么好下去，回北京他当个模特儿经纪人也不错，他有人脉积累，来钱也快，就这么过下去，等奋斗几年有资本了，老了，大不了找个沿海二线城市定居。李振洋边抽烟边想着，竟然一个人乐了。  
卜凡也在想同样的问题，他回家挨了老爸一顿骂也喜滋滋的，想着，去杭州还没定下来，不一定准不准，等他升职加薪就带李振洋去别的城市甚至国家，一起过。虽然他不知道这是此后很长一段时间里，李振洋最后一次为他敞开自己。

10.  
卜凡知道，很多事情都是自然而然发生的。  
比如他和李振洋第一次接吻跟做爱，还有分离也是，生活就像文火慢炖，火候到了，该发生的就自然发生，卜凡躲不过。  
二月底的北京开始在春节长假后复活，卜凡上工第一天被部门领导叫进办公室，讨论他竞岗述职的事儿，卜凡的PPT早就做好了，这段时间只剩完善，领导简单看过也很满意，说：“那你这段时间辛苦一下，多做准备，述职结束你就跟小孙交接一下，另外准备一下去杭州，小组成员你随便挑。”

卜凡愣了：“一定要去杭州？”领导点头：“这是项目进行的先决条件。”卜凡皱了眉头，领导见状关心道：“怎么，有难处？”卜凡想点头，对上领导的视线，片刻后摇头，说：“没难处，您放心，我全力以赴。”  
李振洋记得那天天气很好，春寒料峭，北京难得的大晴天，他约了模特公司的人晚上吃饭，朋友做陪。李振洋都不记得自己多久没有应酬过了，自从他财务自由之后很少陪别人吃饭，他也不太喜欢带着目的性的喝酒，往往一顿饭吃也吃不好，酒也喝不好，不过这次饭局倒还不错，给他牵线的朋友面子比较大，几个人年龄也都大差不差，饭菜还算合胃口，也没聊太远，简单把李振洋入职面试的时间定了一下。  
吃完饭又去唱歌，回到家的时候十一点左右，正好碰上卜凡在小区里艰难地找停车位，李振洋跑来跑去帮他发现了一个，指挥着卜凡把车磨磨蹭蹭地停进去，卜凡从车窗里伸出手抚住李振洋的后脑勺，李振洋笑着探身吻他，和每一个平常的夜晚没什么两样。

卜凡结束这个带着红酒味儿的吻，问李振洋：“你喝酒了？”李振洋趴在车窗上，后腰凹下去，屁股自然翘起来，性感得一塌糊涂，说：“今天请模特公司的人吃饭。”  
“公司在哪儿？”卜凡问，李振洋想这什么破问题，不问公司怎么样，问公司地址，他回忆一下答道：“西城吧？”卜凡就是这个时候看着他的眼睛对他说：“哥哥，我要去杭州。”  
李振洋没反应过来：“什么时候去？”卜凡低下头，看自己肉刺横生的手指，之前李振洋帮他剪过一次，现在又开始长起来，说：“述职之后如果升到小组主管，就去杭州做项目，可能一年结束，可能一年多，说不好。”

“什么意思啊？”李振洋问，“两三年也说不好？干得好了也能留在杭州做部门经理了呗？”  
卜凡慌了，摆手道：“这个应该不至于，就是一两年的话肯定会待在杭州了……”  
李振洋没说话，他知道卜凡跟他说这事儿什么意思，卜凡没说出来的那些话他也都知道，他拉开后座的车门坐近车里，心一点点往下沉。这种感觉他似曾相识，上个公司跑路的时候他就是这个感觉，现在不到一年，yesterday once more，李振洋反而想笑，三个小时前他还在为找到工作而碰杯，现在他只想把他喝的那些酒吐出来。

卜凡也不说话，他现在都不知道自己怎么回事，他又想坐到那个位置，又想跟李振洋一起生活，当两者出现矛盾，他自己没办法调和，只能等李振洋自己选。李振洋会去杭州吗，卜凡也知道不太可能，但他又自欺欺人地想，万一李振洋能去呢，万一可以接受异地恋呢，万一李振洋会无限迁就他呢？  
良久后李振洋说：“你下周述职，这两天我收拾一下搬出去。”卜凡只觉得脑子里轰得一声，眼里却是干的，身上也没什么劲儿，想说话也不知道说什么，想留他也没资格留，李振洋心比他狠，他早就知道的。  
李振洋自己也说过，他入行这么多年，就算没成老油条，也比卜凡油多了，他没卜凡那么多优柔寡断和自欺欺人，该干嘛不该干嘛他清清楚楚。见卜凡没做声，李振洋自己开门下了车，卜凡从车里看着李振洋的身影，他俩谁也没说分手，但卜凡知道这就算分开了。

卜凡和李振洋甚至都没什么时间伤心，什么喝酒买醉，淋雨痛哭，没工夫。卜凡是想哭，眼泪掉了好几滴，抹走还是得继续开笔电写码，手头上的项目快收尾了，写到凌晨三点很正常，卜凡正好不敢回家面对李振洋，写完就放平座椅蜷起来睡了。  
李振洋在阳台上朝卜凡停车的方向看了一会儿，摸到口袋里放了好几个月的烟盒，盒子都皱了，烟还没抽完，李振洋从烟盒里拿出那张漂亮的、有镀金花边的名片，给岳明辉打了第一个电话。岳明辉接得很快，听是李振洋异常兴奋，又是“我就知道你会给我打电话”，又是“过年我抢的头香没白抢”，废话了半天，对李振洋说：“你随时可以过来，宿舍我叫他们抓紧收拾出来，你直接拎包入住就ok。”  
“想通了就好，想通了就好，”岳明辉像个欣慰的老父亲，“你来了咱们系统练习一下，再跟另外三个成员磨合一段时间，差不多暑期就准备出道，对了洋洋，你怎么突然想通的？” 

没想通。  
打从一开始李振洋就没想通，他做练习生时对自己也没有多大的把握，只是从小养成的办事习惯让他敢为一个虚无缥缈的东西赌上一把，而结果如何，值不值得，他没想太多。他本来以为卜凡值得让他甘于平庸，收敛锋芒，就算余生始终留个遗憾，至少跟卜凡在一起时舒舒服服，结果现在卜凡也不让他舒服。  
大酱在他脚下叫，李振洋弯腰把它抱起来，小猫看了看他，舔他的手指，“嘛呀你？”李振洋小声问，问完他摸大酱的下巴，说：“你帮我多陪陪他。”  
岳明辉没听清，又问了一遍，李振洋低头点烟，笑道：“不甘心呗。”

李振洋走的那天给卜凡发了条微信，当时卜凡正在做述职前最后的准备。他一边整理西装，一边看PPT，他这套西装三年也穿不了一回，正式场合总归是要正式点，他想起以前试过李振洋的一套阿玛尼，裤子太瘦，跟本塞不进去。  
卜凡手机屏幕上蹦出来一条消息，小洋：走了，钥匙在门外消防栓。他扫了一眼屏幕，刹时间像有人在他心里挖洞，风一吹嗡嗡作响，他想扯开领带不干了，不升职了，不做程序员了，现在就回家堵李振洋，不能让他走。以前他要李振洋答应他，不能一声不响地消失，李振洋确实做到了，临走前还跟他知会了一声。  
最后卜凡还是无动于衷，会议室里五六个高层领导等着他，看他表现，看这个他们寄于厚望，把一个崭新的重点项目交给他的年轻人，看他如何用十五分钟的时间展现他的工作态度和能力，让他怎么动？

春天的北京雨水很少，孙姐休产假，卜凡当上了代理主管。说是代理，其实调令马上也快下来了，公司给了卜凡一天假，让他准备一下启程去杭州，领导人拍他肩膀，说后生可畏啊，国家互联网发展真正需要的还是你们这些无畏的年轻力量。  
卜凡总算有时间着手家里这些事，李振洋走的时候把东西都带走了，客厅里的大衣架，书架上的过期时尚杂志，全没了，水果坐垫倒是还留在沙发上，大酱在各种草莓、菠萝、奇异果之间跳来跳去。  
都说睹物思人，睹物思人，李振洋也不给他睹物的机会。卜凡找中介把车卖了，又跟房东退了租，到手的账他划出李振洋当初垫付的那一部分，顺路去银行给李振洋打钱，柜台里笑容可掬的姑娘问他：“先生，对方账户已经销户了，请问你还有其它账号吗？”  
卜凡愣了，说：“你能帮我查一下他其它账户吗？”柜员客客气气地说：“除非客户本人要求查询，否刚我们是没有这个权限的。”

这就断了。卜凡第一次清楚地意识到这一点，在这个钢筯混凝土构成的社会里，人与人的联系居然也变得如此脆弱，一个人想消失，换个手机号就可以。  
卜凡从银行出来，步行去地铁口，走路到一半开始下小雨，春雨绵绵，打在身上也不觉得湿，卜凡边走边擦眼，最后蹲下嚎啕大哭，身边人来人往，没人停下来问他怎么了。  
最后卜凡湿哒哒回了银行，在银行保安警惕的注视下，对柜台说：“把这些存成定期吧。”柜员问：“先生，几年？”卜凡愣了愣：“一年……不，两年吧，三年也行。”柜员无语：“到底几年？”  
卜凡不知道，这些是李振洋的钱，他想从杭州回来之后早晚要找到他，还给他，可他怎么知道他要花几年才能找到李振洋呢？

卜凡26岁那年，李振洋出道了。  
盛夏的杭州，卜凡刚习惯这里潮湿的空气和甜滋滋的食物，公司给他配了单身公寓，就在公司后面，楼下就是人工湖，环境比起西二旗是没得说。而卜凡照样过着凌晨3点收工的日子，早饭对付一下，中午在公司叫外卖，吃泡面当夜宵，一切没什么不一样。  
很多时候都是如此，人换了一个环境，也换了一个心境，以为自己改变了人生，也改变了生活，就像卜凡拉着行李，拎着猫包走出他在西二旗住了三年的小区的时候。  
其实西二旗依旧日升日落，一切没什么改变。

李振洋，现在该叫木子洋，偶尔会闯进卜凡单调的生活里。他们组合在这个天时地利的年月火得叫人费解而又似乎顺理成章，卜凡看视频暂停时的广告里有他们，坐地铁时旁边的海报上有他们，去便利店买个冰淇淋也有他们。  
他们参加的那个选秀节目热播的时候，卜凡甚至在大街上被小姑娘拉住，借他的手机给木子洋投票，卜凡问：“他现在人气这么高啊？”小姑娘不屑道：“那当然，我们可是铁了心的要送洋洋出道的。”  
卜凡心里五味杂陈，他想跟这个小姑娘说，他也曾经跟她一样，一心一意的希望他出道。那天他回公寓，撞见大酱把猫窝弄得一团乱，给猫换窝的时候，不知道从猫窝哪个角落里掉出来一个钥匙扣，卜凡捡起来看，正面是小猪佩奇，反面是不一样音乐班欢迎你。

杭州的项目做了一年半，和卜凡预估的时间差不多，收尾后公司问他想回北京做小组主管，还是留在杭州继续带新人，做项目管理，各有利弊，全看卜凡怎么安排，卜凡觉得没区别，这两个职位都是平级，杭州北京一个样，公司那边表示：行，你先回北京等安排吧。  
卜凡坐在从首都机场去海淀的出租车上，他飞回北京的时候机票是中午起飞，结果飞机因为北京暴雨延迟，落地时已经是晚上，正是北京大堵车的时间，卜凡又晕车，坐在后座闭目养神，听出租车里的电台节目。  
电台似乎在放一个娱乐节目的直播，主持人悦耳的声音响在出租车狭小的空间里：“那洋洋有后悔的时候吗？”出租车司机感叹：“又是他们，我女儿迷他们迷得不行了。”卜凡笑了笑没做声。

“洋洋有后悔的时候吗？”主持人问。  
“有，”木子洋柔柔地说，“为了出道离开一个特别重要的人。”  
“有多重要？”  
“最苦的那段日子，无家可归，是他收留了我。”  
“男孩儿女孩儿？”主持人关切道。  
“男的。”木子洋无奈。  
“大家可以放心了！”主持人开玩笑，场上一阵哄笑。

“明天就是出道一周年见面会了，那洋洋不然就在我们节目里，对你这位朋友说两句吧，说不定他也会去到见面会现场呢？来，洋洋。”  
节目里安静了下来，至少一分钟没有动静，司机听得津津有味，突然没了声儿还挺奇怪，把音量调大，疑惑道：“怎么不说了？”  
李振洋的声音在此时再度响起来，卜凡回过神，发现自己泪流满面。他这一年多里数次听到木子洋的声音，在电视里，或者广播里，说他怕鬼，讨厌螃蟹，从没下过厨做过饭，卜凡还会在心里想：不对，以前你给我做过好几次早饭。  
“我希望他能听到或看到这些，”李振洋顿了一下，“如果你还愿意再来一次，我已经提前在第一次见面的地方，放了一个信封，里面是这次见面会的票……你已经见过我无数种样子了，难堪的，狼狈的……我想你不能错过最精彩的我对吧？”

距卜凡捡到李振洋，已经过了三年，卜凡在北京的出租车里看向窗外，车窗倒映出他的脸，他看到三年时光飞逝而去。  
“师傅，调头。”  
“得嘞，去哪儿？”  
“西二旗。”

END 


End file.
